


Mass Effect Walls

by xenowriter



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Earthborn (Mass Effect), F/M, Mass Effect 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowriter/pseuds/xenowriter
Summary: Krysta Shepard arrives on the Normandy under Captain Anderson. She is guarded against alien races and is thrown against her beliefs when she's a candidate to become a Spectre.  She falls for Kaidan Alenko, but their relationship may be in turmoil when the missions get tougher. Will the walls she build come tumbling down?Series title influenced by the song "Walls" By ComadusterPrologue: Wrex faces an old friend. He feels like his life is meaningless. Will things change for him?
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

MASS EFFECT: WALLS  
Prologue

Undisclosed date, centuries ago….  
Urdnot Wrex checked the ship’s computer for the ETA to Daleon. The meetup point for his client, Fei, the volus who contracted him for his current job. He was paranoid and somewhat crazy with deep pockets. It amazed how financially inclined the rotunda shape species were. Bean counters. Their expertise in logistics was just as cunning as a salarian’s mind. A profession that Wrex felt his kind would never dabble in. Parallel with a scientist. The krogan were war hungry and exceled at that. They lost all hope following the genophage and many clans dispersed from Tuchanka. The planet was a nuclear wasteland. Harsh as the sun and relentless as the thresher maws. Wrex didn’t step foot on his homeworld for several hundred years after he killed his father, Jarrod, at the hollows. 

Tending to his wounds, Wrex stifled any natural urge to wince as he cleaned them out. He took several rounds to his right arm. No muscular damage. A nasty scar would be left. A sign of pride. Krogan were never ashamed by scars on their bodies that were visible. It showed that they fierce and overcame their enemy. Attractive by their cultures’ standards. Not like it did any good. Thanks to the turians and salarians who engineered and infected the entire krogan population, live births were nearly impossible. The mortality rate was exceptionally high compared to other species in the Milky Way. If the genophage was not slowly killing them off, they were doing it themselves. Their occupations mostly composed of mercs, pirates or bodyguards. All deadly and half the time they were pitied against one another. A redundant cycle. One that Wrex never saw them getting out of. 

Shifting a bit in his seat, he saw on the console display that he was just about half way there to collect his credits. No body to show, but not like he could get one. The query was disintegrated on the salarian space station. He didn’t have time to go find it. After three days of brutal combat, he tracked Aleena down to the med lab where she was trying to patch herself up. He did some critical damage to her. He was impressed that she survived this long and it wasn’t because he was going easy on her. He knew the Asari Commando before the hit was placed. An old acquaintance or friend. He wasn’t too sure what it was. He respected her and her reputation didn’t disappoint. Out of that respect, he notified her of Fei’s contract and gave her the choice of location of where he needed to get her at. A tough battle to ensue. He was looking forward to it. When she chose an old salarian space station that housed mostly mercs and smugglers without any real innocents there, it didn’t surprise him. He always saw her as a softy. He wouldn’t have cared one way or another. Credits were credits. Casualties were to be expected. He never had a thing for asari. Their attractive physique allured many and some mercs used these “skills” to be under-handed. Aleena was different. She did boast her body’s attributes, however, she was a deadly warrior. That alone sparked something in Wrex. It may not have been all sexual. It was well over a hundred years since he felt so invigorated. Besides that, his life felt meaningless and dull. Existence for no set reason other than creds and carnage. Killing Aleena was all business. The terminal chimed indicating a message received. He assumed it was one of the many check-in’s that the volus demanded for the job. A damn pest. Opening it up, he was shocked to see that it was an audio recording from Aleena. The origin was encrypted. “Better luck next time,” She cooed.

Wrex chuckled. She escaped the ship just as the core went critical. He didn’t see any ship flee from the station. Her survival was a complete mystery. The moment of amusement quickly turned to despair. It may be another fifty or even a hundred years before he ran into her again. He would return to the volus and would still get paid. Even if the job was not done. Aleena was cunning and she would now be gunning for him knowing he placed a hefty price on her head. Wrex’s services were not cheap. He was one of the best out there. He would use the situation to his advantage. The volus was rich and his deep pockets would be ideal for a cushy job. The status would not be disclosed until his arrival. Volus were tough to deal with if it wasn’t face to face. Their short stature made them terrified of any personal encounters, particular with the burly krogan. 

As the ship continued course, Wrex began to ponder. Would anything else in his lifetime be any more vigorous than what he endured on the space station? A more dangerous enemy than the maw he killed on foot during his rite of passage? A final change for his people? He needed solace….


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Anderson checks in on Shepard the eve before they leave on the Normandy's first mission.

MASS EFFECT: WALLS  
CHAPTER 1

2183, San Francisco, California, Earth

Captain David Anderson politely gave a few acknowledgment head nods to passing officers as he navigated the Alliance base. It was the eve before their maiden voyage aboard the SSV Normandy. An engineering marvel with combined efforts between the humans and the turians. A promise of peace since the First Contact War. Mixed feelings all around in and outside the Alliance spectrum. Half of humanity felt like it was progress and that they should embrace the newfound aliens since after all they were the newcomers to the galaxy. While others believe that it was only appeasement to gain special favors to the Citadel Council. Many angry humans didn’t like the fact that the Alliance was willing to work with aliens. Still ill prejudiced grudges backed by Terra Firma platforms. Higher ups wanted the Normandy’s first mission to be a success and all eyes were on Anderson. Most officers in his shoes would feel a bit troubled with all the pressure. David, on the other hand, faced it before. In his earlier days when he was pegged to be a potential Spectre candidate, he accompanied a turian Spectre by the name of Saren Arterius to recover stolen AI data from an Alliance research base on Sidon. Many lost their lives when a plant ruptured on Camala. Explosions rocked the entire area and poisonous fumes entered the air. Anderson and Kahlee Sanders barely manage to flee. The mission was a catastrophic failure. In his report, Saren placed sole blame on Anderson’s interference. He accused the Lieutenant at the time of tripping the guards. To place salt in the wound, Ambassador Goyle had to defend the Alliance’s AI research to the Council. AI was illegal in Council space. A fallout from the Quarians and the Geth. All hopes of Anderson becoming a Spectre were quickly shut out, and humanity lost a pivotal footstep. He was shunned by his peers and by the press. Rumors flooded all over the extranet backed by countless interviews with Saren who didn’t mind giving his opinion. To make matters worse, Anderson and Kahlee Sanders went their separate ways due to their career choices and eventually lost contact. 

Twenty years later and Anderson finally felt like the skeletons were staying in the closet. He was surprised to be personally contacted by Admiral Hackett many months ago. The Normandy project was in tight-wraps and only a small handful of people knew about its sheer existence before the announcement. The project was announced before he got the call from the admiral. He was selected to be the commanding officer and he would have a say in his hand-picked staff. The news stunned him and he almost wanted to splash cold water on him to wake up. The admiral was counting on him and he was given a second chance. “Recommendations for an XO?” Hackett’s gruff voice was the last question of the call.

Without hesitation from his lips, Anderson replied, “Commander Shepard.”

Hackett was unmoved. He didn’t have to make Anderson give his argument on the selection. Shepard was Anderson’s right-hand woman. They served together in previous missions and she was a great soldier. If he had an opinion, he would say she was almost as good as he was in his youth. Her psych profile was quite the opposite though. Following the devastation of the Skyllian Blitz, the Alliance targeted Torfan. A moon that housed many mercenaries, mostly batarian. One of the main races in the Blitz. Their numbers overwhelmed all hope of resistance on Torfan. Just when the batarians were on the brink of surrendering, Krysta Shepard, commanded her unit to go in with guns blazing. Most of her squad was killed off due to the lack of backup, but every four-eyed alien on that moon was slaughtered. Anderson didn’t like the ruthless violence. If an enemy was surrendering, then the job was done. However, he wasn’t there with her so he didn’t know the whole story. He knew what it was like to have only one-side to be heard and he wasn’t going to judge her. Not his place. She had no love for aliens and sometimes vocally expressed her opinion. 

Anderson didn’t see the vids yet from all the interviews done in the previous days. Reporters hoped to catch the scoop about the Normandy’s details. His inbox was flooded for weeks after the Alliance made the announcement of him commanding the hybrid frigate. He didn’t have time to reply to all or even delete so he had his VI do it. No one who served under him was stunned by his choice of an XO. Krysta Shepard was it.

Reaching her temporary quarters, he pressed the door’s chime and waited. Few seconds later, the blonde appeared, still in uniform since their earlier tour of the Normandy. A lot of tech heads spurted out flashy highlights. All for show. He would put the Normandy through her paces himself. That’s when he would test her performance. Shepard’s long blonde hair was still in a ponytail. Clean and neat. Her almond eyes first widened slightly at his visit, then she snapped to attention. “Anderson, sir.”

Returning the salute, Anderson relaxed his posture. Despite being a soldier, sometimes formality really bothered him. Especially in his older days. “Shepard. This is not an inspection. I wanted to see how you were holding up.”

The question caught her unprepared. She tilted her head slightly to the right. Sensing his unspoken request to step inside, she moved back to allow him to enter her room. Her bed sheets were tight fitting with the cover firmly pressed down. Her room decorated with the bare minimal and all her clothes neatly hung in the closet to the side. “Doing fine, sir.”

The captain stopped inside. “The reporters can be brutal.” He finally revealed what he was hinting at. “I hope they didn’t dog you.”

“If I can handle batarians, then I can handle some snoopy reporters,” Shepard disregarded his concern. Her response short and vague. He decided not to press. Any political fallout would be for the Alliance press team to handle. Shepard really knew how to keep them going. 

“You ready for tomorrow?” He didn’t have to get a reply from her to know her answer. Her guard was stiff. She was itching for more excitement. He wasn’t the one to go out and look for trouble. It seemed from time to time, trouble followed him. 

“Ready and able.” She smiled, leaving off the formality this time. After many years of working under him, she knew sometimes it ate at him. He was the type of superior officer that wasn’t constantly flaunting his dress blues and shiny medals. There was a more personal side to him. That’s what she liked about him besides the fact that they were both N7. They could relate to one another and share training stories. Roughing it out on an asteroid, alone and trying to survive for basic training. Solidarity sometimes provoked quick thinking and ingenuity. 

“Want to hit the local bar?” His question was out of pattern and she seemed to pause as if she didn’t hear it right.

“Sir?” She stumbled with her question.

Anderson chuckled. “Shepard, I may be older, but I can still hold my liquor. Don’t you miss sticking around Earth?” He prodded. “Your profile said you were born here.”

Krysta lowered her eyes as if the data shamed her. “New York. Lived on the streets. Petty crime and mercs.” She sighed. “Not something I’m proud of.”

He patted her on the shoulder, but hard enough to make her snap out of it. “It can be rough. You made it. Live by it.” He motioned for her to follow him out. “Come on. I’ll buy the first round. Let’s see if you can outdrink your commanding officer, XO.”

Krysta grinned as she walked. “You’re on, Captain.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krysta Shepard and Joker meet for the first time aboard the Normandy.
> 
> Alenko is stunned by seeing Krysta Shepard in person.

MASS EFFECT: WALLS  
CHAPTER 2

The walk to where the Normandy was located was a complete blur to Krysta. She wasn’t too sure what drove her down in the middle of the night to the housed frigate prior to the day of her departure. Was it the alcohol? The running tally unknown of how many shots that she had with Anderson. He pulled rank and told her to keep drinking. Her guarded demeanor always bothered him. He never came out and told her, but she could tell that it ruffled his medals. Her temper flared one time with an admiral following a mission debrief. The woman questioned their strategy on how to handle a group of batarian pirates lurking near Fehl Prime. Her backlash sent the admiral in a rage, demanding her resignation from the Alliance. Admiral Hackett extinguished the situation since he fully supported her by her commendations. Captain Anderson cautioned her, however, he understood where she was coming from. He knew what it was lack to be grilled on choices made by people who weren’t there to face it first-hand. When you’re there, you don’t get a do-over. Not when lives are on the line.

A security officer at the hangar snapped to attention when he saw her approach. The man seemed perplexed by her presence there at such an hour. “Evening, Commander.”

Shepard returned the salute as she walked past him. “I want to look around before we take off.” 

“Should I flag someone to escort you?” He fumbled. Still stunned by her arrival. 

“No, thank you.” She didn’t bother to look back at him as she entered the docking tube. 

She could hear the man mumble, “Another one? Geez.” The question was enigmatic. One that didn’t nag at her for deciphering. Stepping onboard through the decontamination chamber, she was eager for dust-off. This was the first time since joining the Alliance that she stepped foot on Earth. She wanted to leave. A grim reminder of her past that she was not too proud of. Being an orphan on the streets made things desperate for survival. She didn’t have anyone out there to help her and made her way the best she could like so many others. Crime and gangs were her life. A few run-ins with the law, but she was fed and clothed. When she was eighteen, she was stopped by an Alliance recruiter. They overlooked her criminal background and told her they would give her a shot if she agreed to leave that life. A fresh start was what she needed. She never looked back. She didn’t really have any friends or family to say goodbye to. It was better that way. Attachments only held her back. 

The Normandy was unlike any other normal Alliance design. The Combat Information Center placed the commander aft of everyone else instead of placing the designation in the middle. It was a modified turian style. The turians believed in having the captain look over the subordinates instead and stated this was very effective. It was definitely something to get used to. Krysta wanted to examine the ship herself without some tech guru spurting out useless details about its creation. As she turned to her right to enter the CIC, she overheard shuffling from behind and a male voice coming from the cockpit, “You can’t sleep either?”

Unprepared for any other visitors, she spun around on her heel with an instinctive reaction to gather dark energy, initiating her implants. A purple aurora overwhelmed her body with a popping sensation. A slender younger male cringed in the pilot seat. “Shit! Wait! Wait!” 

Seeing him cowering and unarmed, Shepard settled herself down. Anger flared. “What the hell are you doing?!” 

“Flight Lieutenant, Jeff Moreau. Aka, Joker. I’m your pilot.” He saluted from the chair. 

Shepard noticed that he didn’t bother to stand up to address a superior officer. Most people would be offended by this. She let it slide. “Still didn’t to answer the question, Lieutenant Moreau.” Ignoring his nickname.

“As I said,” He began. “I’m your pilot. You didn’t meet me on the tour earlier…” A pause, then he muttered under his breath, “I wasn’t invited.” Realizing that she still wasn’t satisfied with his answer, he continued, “I’m doing the final checks. I like to be thorough.”

“As you were then,” Krysta moved to continue her journey through the empty ship. 

“You’re Commander Shepard. Aren’t you?” He called out to her.

Rolling her eyes, assuming that it was for fanboying, she turned back around with her arms crossed. “Yes, I am.” She never did like the limelight and the actions that got her there were either positive or negative. 

“The Captain had nothing but good words about you,” The pilot beamed. “Welcome aboard, mam.”

Returning the smile after realizing it wasn’t a plea for an autograph, Krysta shifted her focus at her task. “Thank you, Joker.” Deciding to use his preferred name choice. Walking down the aisle, she eyed the empty workstations and then the galaxy map in the center. Anderson would stand there during their first mission and sometimes her if he asked it. It was his call. He was the captain after all. Taking the elevator to the second level that housed the mess and bunkers, she felt less overwhelmed and more relaxed. The captain would be the only one to have any private rooms. Not even she as an XO. She wondered if he already placed his stuff inside to get settle in. If he was anything like her and sometimes, he was, he probably was there and gone. Getting back into the elevator, she went down to the lower level for engineering and the cargo hold. The armored tank classified as the “Mako” was stored there. A sight to see with its large protruding cannon mounted on top. She silently hoped that their mission would require the use of it. That would be some fun. The Captain normally would accompany them on their missions unless it made more sense for him to stay onboard the ship. Even at his age, he still itched for battle. Old habits died hard. Once a soldier always a soldier. In twenty years, she figured she would be the same. Still a hardcore badass that would entangle with a brood of krogan. That is what many young marines liked about her and what got her through the N7 program. It wasn’t her skills with a rifle or hand to hand combat. Or even her biotic display. It was her can-do attitude. Patting the cold metal with appreciation, she moved back to the elevator to head back up to the mess level to where her personal locker was located. She needed to go over her stocks one more time to make sure everything was in order. Expect the worse was a marine philosophy. Letting your guard down was a rookie mistake. She learned that on the streets. The marines just amplified it.

*************************  
O four hundred came early for Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. Sitting at his small and meek desk, he scanned over the datapad with the duty roster for the SSV Normandy while sipping at the newly brewed coffee. He normally preferred no sugar in his coffee when he had time to enjoy a cup, but the base’s VI was way off with the proportionate mixture and the bitterness was hard to get off his tongue. He did set his alarm for an hour later, but his mind was a whirlwind. His designated timeslot for arrival was in two hours. He was rearing to go now. The Alliance only contacted him a few days ago to advise that he was transferred to the newly designed frigate under the command of Captain Anderson. A yes sir, no sir type of guy with a mild temperament. Someone he figured he could get accustomed to pretty quickly. No one could top Commander Vyrnnus of BAaT when it came to hard to get along with superior officers. A time of his life that he wished he could forget. Not for being reprimanded for his outburst that killed the turian bastard, but for the loss of Rahna. A young girl that he had eyes for and stood up for. His bravado backfired when he was kicked out of the biotic program and Rahna was against his actions. Instead of a thank you, he received a cold shoulder. He never really had a serious relationship after that time. Not like anything with Rahna was considered to be serious. He was a young teenager and love seemed more as flaring hormones. His reinstatement with the Alliance helped him see past his faults and stay well clear of any rash doings over a female. At least for the time being.

Rubbing his eyes, he felt the beginnings of a mild migraine. A setback with the L2 implants. One of the fewer and less severe of the complications. Downing a few capsules of his prescriptive medicine should cease that problem. Today was not the day to deal with a pounding head. The Normandy was scheduled for her take-off and their full mission would be disclosed shortly afterwards. He figured a few Alliance and Turian Hierarchy exercises and maneuverers to test out their expensive investment. No combat was predicted. A fairly quiet run for once. He swiped the page to pull up the next person going down the chain of command. Commander Krysta Shepard. Anderson’s Executive Officer. A stern and fierce woman judging by her profile shot. A no bullshit kind of woman, Alenko mused. Three years younger than he and she was doing exceptionally well with all the medals. Her rank at such a young age was impressive. Her history prior to enlisting was blocked and no other information was given for her service during the Blitz other than aiding in Torfan. Even with the details missing for that mission, Kaidan knew the gritty gaps. Everyone did with the Alliance. She didn’t look the type to just send her squad in to knock off a few pockets of surrendering batarians. Most of her team was killed; but the batarians didn’t have any chance of survival. Military changed people. Sometimes for the good and sometimes for the bad. As leader of the marine unit on the Normandy, Alenko figured that his chance of gearing up for her team was a high percentage rate. His best guess would be seventy to eighty percent. He would do his duty as a solider, but that didn’t mean that he would blindly follow suicidal orders. Things would come to a head at some point. Bypassing everything else about her credentials, he honed in on her biotic properties. Just like him, she was fitted with L2 implants. Vanguard class per the specs. At least something they could share in common since he had no hate towards aliens like she clearly did.   
Setting the pad down, he finished up his cup of mildly warm coffee and shook his head at the bitter aftertaste. He hoped that the Normandy would have better quality. He wasn’t too sure if he could go on a long voyage into the depths of the Traverse with bitter coffee. Sugar may be his only saving grace on that one. It was settled then. He would just show up an hour early. Sitting around in his room was rather dull. His life was anything, but that.  
**************  
A scruffy haired younger man in a ball cap greeted Alenko later that morning as he stepped onto the Normandy. The personnel checking everyone in didn’t give him any push back about showing up ahead of schedule. Judging by the lack of officers, he figured he was probably the first one onboard. “About time you showed up,” The man teased with a tiresome wave. Dark circles ran under his eyes.

“You look like crap,” Alenko chuckled. “Did you sleep here last night or something?”

The presumed pilot at the cockpit’s chair gave a thumbs up. “Maybe I did.” A sheepish grin on his short-trimmed bearded face. 

Alenko decided to hold off on putting his duffle bag in his locker. “Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko.” He held out his hand for a handshake.

The pilot dismissed it casually. “Flight Lieutenant Je- “,” He cut himself off. “Just call me Joker. I hate that formal title crap. I’m the helmsman.”

Feeling awkward in standing there with his hand still out, Alenko slowly retracted it. “Got it….”

Joker picked up on the unspoken cute. “Brittle Bone Disease right here. I’m slow as an Elcor, but I’m the best pilot out there.”

As the man continued to talk, Alenko put pieces together. Something about Joker’s name rung a bell. Then it dawned on him. There was a rumor on base that Jeff Moreau hijacked the Normandy during its shakedown run. The higher-ups were scrambling to retrieve the prized vessel. Eventually, Jeff landed the craft and was quickly arrested. Instead of being court marshalled and imprisoned for theft, he was given the chance to actually fly the Normandy under Captain Anderson. He was one of the top pilots in his class and his flight that day proved it. The turians were the ones who recommended it to Anderson despite arguments from Alliance officials. The incident was scrubbed from viable records, but word of mouth traveled fast. Many didn’t believe that a sickly man could not pull off a stunt like that. Seeing the cockiness of the pilot made Alenko began to speculate if the rumors were in fact true. A sly smirk formed. “Were you the one that stole the Normandy?” 

Joker sat there appalled by the accusation. Sarcasm in his gasp. “I’m shocked at that. How dare you.” He sat there several seconds before busting out laughing. “You heard that too?”

“I think everyone in the Alliance heard it.” Leaning casually up against the opening frame, Alenko eyed the many panels in front of the pilot. He had no idea what gauges he was looking at. Glad he wasn’t the one trying to fly the thing. “Any idea where we going?”

Joker followed his gaze. “No. Hoping that you would be the one to tell me.”

This aroused a stifled laughter from Kaidan. “I’m just a marine.”

Chatter coming from the decontamination chamber abrupted their dialogue and Alenko turned around to catch a glimpse of Commander Shepard walking in stride beside Captain Anderson. The pair were caught up in their private discussion. Mostly talking over final pretake-off plans. Shepard never gave a second of her attention to look in his direction, engrossed in her talk; though her up close appearance grabbed him. She was beautiful. The photo on his datapad was spot on. Same hair color and eye color. She didn’t seem very appealing then. Now…now was a total game changer. Her blonde hair neatly up in a ponytail, her dress blues firmly pressed for show. Her dominant stature branched out like a biotic shockwave. His heart increased its rate inside his chest. He yearned to call out to stop her and introduce himself, though the words failed him. His bottom lip trembled. His mouth felt arid. Shepard continued her way down the aisle to an unknown destination. Alenko was so consumed by her attractiveness that he was oblivious to the chatter that Joker was still continuing with him in the background. Joker’s snicker jerked him back to his senses. “She’s gone, Lieutenant.” Chiding on the title.

“I know that,” Alenko defensively snapped back. “That’s Anderson’s XO.”

“Duh. I met her last night,” Jeff sneered. “We hit it off pretty well.”

Kaidan’s jaw dropped. “Seriously?”

“Oh, yeah.” He continued with a mocking undertone. “You have to be pretty badass to be her type.”

“And you are?” Alenko raised an eyebrow judgingly as he crossed his arms at the rebuke.

“Why not?” Joker shrugged. “It’s because of my condition, isn’t it?” He jabbed. “You saying that a wimpy guy like me doesn’t stand a chance?”

Kaidan held up his hands to stop the debate. “At ease, Joker. Only kidding.” He couldn’t hold his eyes back from lingering towards the direction that Shepard previously went. “She’s off-limits. My commanding officer. I get that…”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard distrusts Nihlus and doesn't approve of her candidacy to be a Spectre. Alenko and Shepard get into an argument before Eden Prime. Will she keep him on the team?

MASS EFFECT: WALLS  
CHAPTER 3

Krysta avoided all direct eye contact with the brown leathery skinned, white-painted face turian as he was suiting up down in the cargo hold. She was already in her armor and double checking her weapons in the far corner of the ship near the squad’s lockers. Even though she wasn’t looking at him, she could feel his avian beady eyes watching at her. Studying her every move. The entire briefing between the Captain and Nihlus Kryik stone-walled her. This was no ordinary test run. It was an inspection for her unforeseen candidacy for the Spectres. The Special Tactics and Reconnaissance program fully sponsored by the Citadel Council. They were the best of the best. A diverse group with the majority of them stemming from the council races. Primarily Turian. No humans. At least, not yet. The Alliance brass including Anderson had some secret meeting and Krysta’s name was tossed out as the logical choice. Most soldiers would be extremely proud and honored by the chance and Shepard was. Though, their method did not bode well with her. She had no say and now everyone was looking to her to shine. To make the Alliance look proud. She rarely gave two shits about how others perceived her. Yet, it angered her that she was placed in this predicament without giving her a say in the situation. Since the Council was composed of all aliens, trust was short to her and so were the Spectres. Was this a way for them to just snub their noses at humanity once more? Is that what this turian thought of her? David could tell the displeasure on her face as soon as he explained the real reason why the Spectre was there on the Normandy and what the current objective was. They were heading to a remote colony called Eden Prime. An archaeological dig was taking place in hopes to finding artifacts linked to a now dead race called the Protheans. Krysta heard of the species before, but only in history texts. They mysteriously vanished fifty thousand years ago. Nihlus, on other hand, seemed very interested in what the team may find on the planet. 

Corporal Richard Jenkins scurried over to his locker hold and a few inches closer to Shepard’s liking. He was busily whistling an unknown tune as he eagerly strapped on his gear. Krysta sneered her nose. A war virgin rookie. One that only faced combat in sims. Not like Torfan. She knew that he grew up on Eden Prime before serving the Alliance so a chance to see his home was happily welcomed. The stunning news of an attack on the garrison that was stationed there and the colonists should have shaken the young corporal to his core. Once, he got topside, his melancholy attitude would change. Dead bodies were what transformed rookies to seasoned officers. That and the fear of death at every step. Her other squadmate, Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, was the last to step off the elevator. His steps to his locker were purposeful and with great thought. He wasn’t there when the vid came up on the screen for her in the briefing room, though he understood the seriousness of what they were about to face. A few years her junior, he seemed very reserved and actually never came out to introduce himself. She first found him at the cockpit with Joker after hitting the relay. He was sitting in the co-pilot’s chair and chatting it up with Moreau. “I can’t believe that we will be fighting along a Spectre,” Jenkins’ words broke her thoughts. 

“I don’t trust him,” Krysta finally allowed herself to glance over to see Nihlus fully suited up with his eyes squarely in her direction. Was he timing on how fast they reacted? His expression neutral so she couldn’t tell if he was annoyed, deducting points off on whatever tallying system they had, or being patient. Her sharp attitude deflected towards him in the briefing room clearly exhibited where she stood when it came to working with turians. He was not taken back by this. It seemed as if he was expecting it. There was no snarky comeback from him. He simply calmly countered everything she argued. 

Moving away from her team, she steadily walked towards the Spectre’s direction with her almond brown eyes directly on him. It was about time to meet Anderson at the ramp for the drop point. They would go in hot. The mission called for this. Alliance soldiers were already on the ground and getting massacred. She wouldn’t consider Kryik’s aid to be some sort of special treatment. Not like turians really cared about human colonies. To him, she figured this was all a test to see how well she could take down a target. 

She heard boots approaching as Alenko jogged up to her side. “So, what was the briefing about with this guy?” He finally broke the silence between them, keeping his voice low. 

Public knowledge or not, Shepard didn’t care about any confidentiality. “The Alliance pegged me to be a Spectre and he’s here to see that it doesn’t happen.” Stating the obvious. Why else would the Council send a turian of all races to assess her skills? Ironic. 

Kaidan was impressed by the news. “Wow…that’s quite the honor, Commander.” First a commander at her age and perhaps even the first human Spectre. Her accomplishments never ceased to amaze him.   
“Screw the honor,” Shepard hissed coldly. She turned to finally look his way. “Do you really think the Council will make it this easy for humanity?” A beat. “I’m nobody’s lapdog and I don’t like the fact that they didn’t bother to ask me about it first.”

Alenko’s eyes widened by the harshness of her answer. “I-I’m sorry, mam,” He stumbled for his words. Feeling very awkward now by engaging with her. “I just- “

“I am an Alliance soldier, Staff Lieutenant,” Krysta cut him off. “I bleed for the Alliance and them only. Not for the aliens. Look what they did during the Blitz? Hundreds of lives lost!” Her voice pitch increasing with anger. More than likely, Kryik was picking up on the words. She didn’t care. She was already starting not to care for this Alenko guy. An alien appeaser. 

“True, but I read your file. What you accomplished on Torfan- “

Stopping dead in her tracks, she turned and jabbed her finger straight against his chest plate. “Drop it. Is that clear?” She assumed by the direction of the conversation that his next words would be supporting the batarian bastards that she slaughtered on the moon. They were mercs and pirates who preyed upon the defenseless colonists in the Traverse. If he was going that route, then she didn’t want him around. Not on her team. She would make that clear to Captain Anderson after this mission.

Flabbergasted on how heated the exchange was becoming, Alenko stiffened up and saluted her. “Ay, ay, mam.” Her scorching passion on the subject matter was something he never encountered before. The aliens of the Milky Way were very diverse and he welcomed any insight they would give to uplift humanity. The relays reshaped all culture and religions on Earth. He never was the one to do the taboo thing by sleeping with another species, but he did appreciate what they had to offer. He could understand the frustration of the hoops that it seemed they had to jump through to gain an inch, but that was an inch they didn’t have before. What Shepard expressed was not racism, well not completely. There was a darkness to her. One that she buried deep within. He could see that. A barrier. A wall that she built up. One that seemed impenetrable at the present state.

Joker’s announcement over the PA system to the hold disrupted his Alenko’s thoughts. “Drop point one inbound. ETA five minutes.”

Just as the pilot finished up, Captain Anderson appeared in the same dress blues from the elevator to address the team. It was time.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krysta Shepard comes to on the Normandy after Eden Prime. What does her nightmare mean? Kaidan struggles with his feelings towards his commander.

MASS EFFECT: WALLS  
CHAPTER 4

Darkness washed over her like the tide coming into drag her out to sea. She felt herself subconsciously succumbing to its beckoning call. She felt nothing. Heard nothing, saw nothing. Her body was numb. It was as if she was locked inside her mind. Then a voice within the shadows called to her, “Shepard.” It was unrecognizable. Deep with bass and forceful. Seconds later a blaring horn rang through her ears, drilling straight into her core. She cringed and could almost feel herself pulling into a fetal position. Powerless to her predicament. 

Then a new sensation spread over her; coldness. Not just a gentle breeze. This was frigid air that penetrated her to the bone. The veil lifted to reveal the horrific lifeless expressions of husks on spikes just feet from her. The same ones they encountered down on Eden Prime. Their gaping mouths and hollow eyes pointed right at her. Her eyes switched direction, their route predetermined with her having little to no control. It was in that instance, that she realized that her body was pierced on one of the same spikes! Strangely enough there was no blood and no pain. Frightened, she grabbed at the metal structure and writhed profusely in feign hopes of escape. Her body wouldn’t budge! Brightly blue lit circuitry extended out from top of the spike snaking down into her body. She could feel it slither inside her. “Fuck!” She cried out as she lowered her hands to remove the invader. The fight was futile. Unintelligible whispers spoke to her. As their voices poured into her, one word could be detected. “Shepard…,” They summoned. Her name being used over and over. 

A stir ceased them. She felt herself fading away. Another stir, this one harder. “Shepard…Shepard!” A recognizable male voice reached out to her. Recovering her back to a conscious state; eyelids flickered open and then quickly retracted as light poured into her retinas. “Doctor Chakwas!” The man spoke again. This time, she identified the male to be Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. “Doctor Chakwas! She’s waking up.” Her blurry vision cleared to reveal a relieved Alenko standing over her in the med lab. She recognized the layout from her tour of the Normandy. Her head throbbed with a dull ringing in her ears. A wave of nausea caused her to slow her gait into a sitting position. Fortunately, the feeling subsided. 

“What the hell happened?” She groaned as she held her forehead with the palm of her hand, applying pressure. She was expecting an answer from him. The fragments of time prior to waking were shattered about and she was mentally trying to piece them together for a probable cause to her current situation. 

Perturbed that the ship’s doctor didn’t take notice of Shepard’s new condition, Alenko moved to exit the lab to grab the doctor who was not present in the room. The room’s door deafened his calls to her. As the entranceway whished open, she could hear chatter between Chakwas and Anderson. Sitting there, she was able to recoup her bearings. The beacon on Eden Prime caught her in some sort of stasis. First it grabbed the staff lieutenant when he edged too close for an inspection. Seeing him in intermediate danger, she sprung towards him and pulled him away, to only be captured herself. The hold was strong and sporadic foreign images rushed to her. Gruesome details. Beings she never encountered before. Her study into the matter was quickly placed on hold as she saw Karen Chakwas enter the room with Alenko in tow. The gray-haired woman’s smiling face was warm and pleasant. “Commander, it’s good to have you back. You had us worried for a moment.”  
********************  
Kaidan paced nervously back and forth in the mess as Shepard was being debriefed in the med lab. He scowled as he thought back to the beacon on Eden Prime. Why did he go near it? He could have gotten her killed! Was that artifact that mystifying? Was he under some type of tractor beam? Controlled by another being? He watched a lot of cheesy horror vids back in his day as a kid when it came to archaeologists unearthing a mummy that cursed everyone on the planet. Is that what he did? Draw out their wrath? To make matters worse, the commander was not too pleased on him triggering the beacon. He fumbled for an apology, trying to make sense of it all. The answer didn’t come to him even during his trip from the colony in the Normandy. All he could see in his mind was Krysta’s limp unconscious body in his arms as he carried her to Chakwas in a panic state. His mind rushed as Karen spurted out directions to him. Anderson came scurrying down from the CIC looking to him and the newcomer, Chief Gunnery Ashley Williams, for an explanation. All hell broke loose. Nihlus was found dead. Dock workers claimed that another turian was below and he was the Spectre’s murderer. The two knew each other. A cold-hearted betrayal. 

When the door to the room opened, he abruptly stopped his steps and squared his shoulders in an attention posture. He was unable to refrain his dark eyes from looking her way. They locked onto hers as she made her way over to him. His heart beat became rapid. Easy, Lieutenant…. she’s only your officer. He reminded himself. “LT, you got a second?” She broke the silence first with her approach.

“Yes, mam. I was…” He glanced around. He needed to find something that he supposedly planned on working on to show that he just wasn’t standing there in hopes to catch her eye. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I was about to head down to the cargo hold to check in on Williams. Make sure she’s…. uh hanging in there. It was pretty rough on the colony.”

This threw her off. He could tell. Almost pained her. Could she tell he was lying? Or was it something deeper? “Crazy is a better word for it,” She corrected him with a more serious tone. “I was still coming to. That beacon did some weird shit to me.” The Alliance normally looked down upon swearing with fellow officers. It didn’t really bother her. It went to show that they were all human and not some damn machines. She rubbed the top of her head and winced. “I don’t think the effects have worn off.”

The looming memory of his screw up made Alenko sigh heavily. “Mam, you were right in there. I had no idea what I was doing. It was a rookie mistake and I should have known.” He paused slightly, trying to figure out where he was going with this. “The more I looked at it, the more interested I became.”

A devilish grin slid over Krysta’s face. “That is an understatement,” She cooed seductively. 

Catching the sudden change, Alenko felt his face flush. He became hot. Did she really say or even imply what she did? “Uh….” The words left him.

Shepard shook her head with a chortle. “Relax, Alenko. Only teasing.”

“Right…” Alenko felt him just standing there, gawking at her. 

“A moth to the flame down there. I got it,” Krysta picked up on his explanation to return to the subject at hand, ending the private discussion. “Too bad we lost Jenkins.”

“First time working with him. Young kid.” He grimaced. “At least he died in knowing he was protecting his colony. His home.” 

“Soldiers die. I seem to be reminded of that in my career.” Shepard’s words were cold. As if she was isolating herself once more. “I’m heading up to see Joker. The Captain wants us to head to the Citadel to discuss with the Council. You are part of the ground team so I would like you to come along.”

“Understood, Commander,” He saluted and then followed her towards the elevator. “Never been there myself.”

“Sounds a bit too cushy for my liking,” Krysta agreed. 

“After Eden Prime, a change of pace is welcoming. I can deal with cushy.” Alenko entered the elevator first and took his spot near the back. His eyes followed her slim form as she turned her back to him in front. What are you doing, LT? 

“The politicians?” Krysta countered without even looking his way. 

“I’ll just leave that to you,” He chuckled.

“Oh, no, LT. You are coming with me for that.” Shepard smirked over her shoulder at him before returning her focus back to the staff at the CIC as all heads turned to the commander from their workstations. A few whispers in the air between crewmates about their thoughts on what happened at the colony and the condition of the XO. Krysta ignored the need to squash whatever rumor was spreading. That was below her. She had no time for childish games. She quickened her pace to head to the cockpit where Ashley Williams was already at. When did she get up there? She thought she was down in the hold.

Alenko noticed the change in her walk and altered his to keep up. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her. What was going on with him? He needed to keep this professional. Was he that hard up for a date? It had been years since he technically took someone out and that was one time during shore leave. Some young officer working comms. A red head and fresh out of the academy. She seemed lively enough. Too lively for his tastes. She spent their date gushing about her stance on alien rights while downing liquor shots. Her idea of humor was off the chart and he often tossed out a few chuckles to try to show he was being entertained. That was probably the quickest date he ended. Two hours in and he was done. Thankfully, a week later, she was transferred to an off-world assignment on Horizon. A new colony that was picking up momentum. She was super excited and had no hard feelings towards the end of whatever they had. There was no way in his life that he was going to chance even getting involved with another Alliance officer, but who else was out there in the vastness of space? Shore leave was never scheduled as needed and ports were just visited for fueling and supplies. Fraternization amongst a superior officer was something that some young candidate may find in an extranet search for a porn vid. Not his type. He would shelve whatever dirty thought was trickling in his mind. In an hour, he would be down on the Citadel with Commander Shepard and Ashley Williams to meet up with Captain Anderson at Councilor Udina’s office to discuss their mission report. The sightseeing tour would have to wait. He just prayed that he didn’t come out and utter something ridiculous in front of them. He was so captivated by Krysta Shepard’s beauty that he was finding it tough to focus more and more on his daily duties. Her comment down in the Mess did pitch him a curve ball. Did she feel the same way to him? Or was she playing with his feelings? Was he really that obvious? He began to wonder how bad he was gawking at her. 

Ashley playfully nudged him as he entered the cockpit area where the gang seemed to hang out. “You ready for this, LT?” The Citadel’s wide arms came into view along with the overbearing parade of military craft and the Destiny Ascension. The flagship of the Council fleet. 

Kaidan’s eyes widened by he was witnessing first hand. “You bet I am. Let’s do this.”


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and her team head to Chora's Den to find Harkin. Fist's meeting with Saren's emissary is interrupted by their presence. Who else is wanting him?

MASS EFFECT: WALLS  
CHAPTER 5

The pulsing bass vibrated out in the walkway outside the gentleman’s club at Chora’s Den. A farce safety inside, oblivious to the violence outside. Krysta’s talk with Anderson led her to the shady club to locate a C-Sec officer by the name of Garrus. He was the turian that she encountered at the Citadel Tower briefly before her scheduled meeting with the council. He was investigating the same Spectre, Saren Arterius as well and appeared to be bucking heads with his superior out in the open. A turian with a short fuse it would seem. She wasn’t too sure how cooperative he would be with her. However, anything to take down the turian bastard that killed Nihlus in cold blood would be appreciated. Because of what happened down on Eden Prime, her recommendation as a Spectre candidate was shunned in front of the Council. Saren, himself, was sure to be the one to drag her down. It was sadistic pleasure to him. His beady eyes glowed with the thrill. Though, his taunting was misdirected. It was like he was speaking directly to the captain instead. She never seen her commanding officer get so riled up before. The turian was getting under his skin. She began to wonder if something darker was there. Did he and Anderson have some run-in prior to the incident? 

Three dead bodies were sprawled out along the pathway. Blood poured from the bullet holes that Shepard and her team placed in them. All turians. They sprung into action just as she stepped off the skycab to enter the club. They called her by name. Assassins. “Has to be Saren’s men,” Alenko stepped back up from a crouching position after looking over one of the dead turians. 

“Any insignias?” Shepard knelt along side another one that was closest to the club’s entrance, turning the slumped turian’s head from side to side, hoping to catch some sort of tattoo. Nothing. If these were part of some merc faction that then their tats could have been removed from an acid bath. A painful procedure and costly on the contractor. 

The thudding footsteps of an approaching krogan grabbed their attention. Krysta Shepard gripped her assault rifle and glanced up to see a male dull yellow-skinned krogan walking up the ramp towards the club. His red eyes shifted over to her and her team with somewhat interest. With a curt nod of his head of approval, he entered without a word. Stepping back up, Shepard cocked an eyebrow in his direction. Did the scene not alarm him? Sure, the krogan were thick-skinned reptilian aliens. Just how common was it to have dead bodies and well-armed soldiers lurking outside a nightclub? Collapsing her rifle back into place, she patted her hands and stepped forward. “Let’s keep moving.”

Seconds later, the club’s doors whisked open for her and her squad revealing a large circular open room. In the center was a bar counter that followed the room’s pattern with an upper level that housed dancers on poles. Mostly asari. Their provocative, half-naked forms danced erotically to the beat as they tossed out enticing playful winks and kisses to the patrons. Few more entertainers were on the main floor engaging in conversation with those that had deeper pockets. Some giving private dances or even lap dances for everyone to watch. Shepard’s eyes widened a bit by what she was witnessing first hand. She wasn’t the type to really go into gentlemen’s clubs. The idea sort of sickened her. “Keep your eyes focused, LT.” She heard Williams’ teasing remark over to Alenko who was standing at Shepard’s port side.

The Lieutenant cleared his throat. “My eyes are focused, Chief.” 

“Pig,” Ash huffed.

Shepard frowned. She couldn’t tell if Alenko was just toying with Williams or if he really did in fact find the asari to be attractive. It was hard not to get distracted since they were flaunting it. The asari were the only aliens that the humans encountered that were the closest resemblance to her kind’s females. The only thing different was the lack of body hair, their fringes up top and their skin pigmentation. Their skin was primarily blue, other shades such as green or purple were common too. They were monogender, but could reproduce with either a male or female of a species. Their offspring would be asari and that child would still get traits from both parents. They were very long-lived and often outlived their mates. Their pleasing form made them sheer eye candy to many humans; mostly males. Dwelling on this only made Shepard feel awkward and pained. Not like it matter to her. It wasn’t like her and Kaidan were an item. They served together for one mission so far.  
A mostly bald-headed man sat near the back of the club in a C-Sec uniform. He leered at the dancers in a sickening display while holding a glass of beer. Had to be Harkin. No other officers were around, at least not in uniform. “Let’s go.”  
***************************  
Surdok just got on his shift that afternoon and took quick notice of the three-armed soldiers walking into the club. A few of the patrons seemed very alarmed. They didn’t fit the profile to be C-Sec so it didn’t appear to be some sort of bust. Their high-grade weapons placed them to be military. The Alliance. Grumbling under his breath about the newcomers, the krogan tapped his earpiece to reach his boss, Fist, in the backroom. “Heads up. We may have a problem out here.” He knew when he came in that day that he was instructed that his employer had a very important guest in the back and didn’t want to be disturbed. Judging by the looks that the trio were giving the club, he knew they were not there to unwind. They were looking for someone. 

“What is it?” The man answered back in a calm fashion.

“Three marines walked in. Geared up.” 

There was pause on the other end. Was it fear he wondered? “W-What are they doing?”

“Could be Alliance. They are talking to Harkin,” The bouncer grunted. Maybe a false alarm after all. He knew the C-Sec officer on his frequent visits. Why would they be interested in a drunk like that guy? This fascinated him. His eyes caught the sight of a large being approaching him. Moving his focus, he spotted a krogan walking right at him. “Gotta go.” He ended the call as he recognized the merc to be Urdnot Wrex. They were both from the same clan on Tuchanka. Wrex left way before he did. He knew why the older fellow clan member was there. A message was sent to him as soon as Wrex stepped off the transport. Wrex kept tabs on certain individuals. Not clear on how he obtained the information and why, but somehow Surdok was on his shit list. “Wrex. Why are you here?”

The fellow kin patted his shotgun that was strapped to his armor in the back with his right hand. “You know why.”

Surdok flinched slightly. Wrex’s reputation perceived him as a ruthless mercenary who took a lot of hit jobs. His success rate was high compared to others so he was costly. He narrowed his eyes to disregard the threat. “You can’t be serious, old man. Who put the hit on me?” His job at Chora’s Den was pretty ordinary and he only tossed out a few drunks three times a week. 

“Not you,” Wrex replied matter-of-factly. “Your boss, Fist. The Shadow Broker wants him dead.”

**********************************  
Fist really didn’t care if he was showing fear in front of his prestigious guest that was still lounging casually on the couch in his private room. The blue skinned asari nonchalantly held her glass of wine as her deep purple eyes watched him pace with interest. She didn’t seem moved by the imminent threat that was lurking out there. The crime lord was growing pale and he moved towards his personal vault near the back. “Saren promised me safety,” He babbled out.

The asari rolled her eyes with disinterest. She in her maiden stage and unlike most in the same stages of their life, she wasn’t out there shaking her ass. Instead, Shiala, served under her mentor, Matriarch Benezia. She was placed there by Saren to make sure that Shepard didn’t get too close to what Fist knew until they could get the quarian extracted. Shiala, herself, dispatched the three turians to the front of the club to eliminate any possible threat. They failed. It didn’t bother her. Her men were close to capturing the quarian who came in contact with Fist seeking asylum. She obtained important information regarding the geth and the implication that it could link Saren back to it. She wanted refuge from the Shadow Broker along with payment for her pilgrimage. Fist, who once served the Shadow Broker, was contacted by two other interested parties: One was Saren Arterius and the other was Cerberus. Letting the creds do the talking, he found the Spectre to be very compelling and agreed to break away from the Broker in exchange for payment and safety until the quairan’s capture off the Citadel. “He did,” She acknowledged. “We will have the quarian soon.”

“I gave you the intel a day ago,” He persisted in alarm. “I’m a dead man here.”

Shiala stood up from the couch, setting her glass down on the table next to her. “Quarians are squeamish. They are not so quick to trust. The Citadel is vast and she can find various places to hide. If she ever managed to reach the keeper tunnels, it could take months to rat her out.”

“What if that’s Cerberus out there?” Fist raised his voice in aggravation as he nervously shut his locker door. “I knew taking Saren’s side would bite me in the ass.”

“Hey, boss. They left,” The bouncer’s voice crackled over his room’s intercom system.

Shiala lifted an eye ridge with a smug smile. “See? There you go. I have this.”

“Are you sure?” Fist ignored her.

“Yeah. Wrex was looking for you. He says he has a contract. I told him to back off,” Surdok added.

The man cringed and looked back at the asari incredulously. “Are you satisfied? The Broker has sent mercs after me now.”

Shiala shrugged. “Shut the club down and tell your men to kill the squad out there.”

Fist gasped by the instruction. “I-I can’t do that. If I just close and tell my men to open fire like that….” He grew angry. “Do you know how much shit I’ll be in with C-Sec? They would have a field day!”

“Fine,” Shiala moved towards the room’s far backdoor that would allow her to exit the club without anyone seeing her. Its placement was on the maintenance side. “See you around. Thanks for the drinks. I’ll be sure to let Saren know how well you treated his emissary here.”

“Where are you going?” Fist stumbled for his words as he quickly moved towards where she was heading. 

“My men will deal with the quarian. I need to head back to Benezia. I’m needed elsewhere.”

“Where am I to go if I close down the club? If I leave this, I have nothing.” He held his hands out wide in exasperation.

“You were well paid for your information, Fist,” She reminded him pointedly. “Even you said our price was much better than Cerberus and the Shadow Broker. You can book passage off the station if you hurry.”

He scoffed at her emotionless cue. “Where? The Broker will find me.”

“Try Omega.”


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan is bothered when he's sent back to the Normandy while Krysta frequents the Asari Consort once more. Despite his refusal, he vents out his frustration with Joker. Is Shepard really into the Asari? Why does it really bother him so much?
> 
> Easter Egg: For those who have read the original series to this, "Solace," I put a little bit of foreshadowing in it. Enjoy!

MASS EFFECT: WALLS  
CHAPTER 6

Since arriving on the Citadel, Kaidan felt alone as he rode in the elevator up to where the Normandy was docked. Dismissed. He privately enjoyed accompanying the commander as she navigated the crowds of the wards and lavish walkways of the Presidium on medial tasks that fired their way since their arrival. It was strictly business. Chief Williams was there too. Though, interacting with Krysta made his heart flutter. He was learning more about her and felt like they were making a connection. It was sad that Ash had to be third wheel. Once they acquired the C-Sec Officer, Garrus Vakarian, Shepard’s order to Alenko to head back to the Normandy until they were called to the Council was straight out of the blue. Despite Udina’s petition for another session, there was a wait time. Expediting was not a term to the aliens it seemed. Udina was playing the politician and dwelling in his office, making a few calls to get his slot pushed up the agenda. Anderson advised the group that it could be another three hours if they had to wait that long. He was already heading to the Council Chambers for the audience. He would summon Krysta if Udina managed to snag an earlier time. She didn’t care for the human ambassador, even though he was a no bullshit type of man and when it came to dealing with the aliens, pleasantries were absurd. The most likely only thing they had in common. While she waited, Shepard thought it would be best to go speak with General Oraka down in Chora’s Den to fulfill Sha’ira’s request. Once done, she would go back to the Asari Consort to provide an update. Krysta decided it would be helpful to take Garrus along. A fellow turian that could be used as leverage to snap Septimus out of his dreary mood and make amends for all the lies he was spreading around the Presidium. Somehow, the elcor diplomat, Xeltan, was also involved. Kaidan didn’t want to even think on what sort of sessions the large legged quad-pedal had with the consort. Whatever rumors that Oraka was spurting out, they were pretty damaging; at least when it came to the diplomat. 

Selecting Garrus didn’t really bother Kaidan. At least not as much. The fact that she was visiting the consort again nagged at him. He really couldn’t determine what made him so troubled about it. Sighing loudly as he cleared the Normandy’s decontamination chamber, he glanced towards the ship’s CIC. A snicker came from the pilot. “Wow. That didn’t last long.”

Alenko snapped his head towards the smirking ball-capped helmsman. “She needed someone else for the job. That’s all.” He wasn’t quite sure why he was defending his emotions to a fellow crewmate. He and Krysta were not really an item. At least, not by the official books. Couple of flirts here and there didn’t manifest into relationship by their own merits. 

Jeff couldn’t stand to pass up this opportunity. “You were so benched.” A stifled chortle.

Kaidan decided not to give the mocking pilot any more ammo to throw his way. “Final checks done before take-off?” Prompting the other of his own duties while the Normandy was docked at its berth. A firm reminder that this was no shore leave event. 

Moreau rolled his eyes at the question. A meek attempt to change the subject. He wouldn’t let up. “Benched…then again it’s the Asari Consort after all.” He chuckled, “Pretty hard to pass that up, right?” He pivoted around in his chair on its axle to reface the multitude of buttons and holo screens. “I would have to fork over two years of my salary to even have a shot…” A beat. “Then wait another year for my appointment.” He sighed happily in a playful manner. “It must be nice to be super important and all. You went to Chora’s Den. That had to be fun.”

“If you like that kind of thing…” Alenko mumbled hotly as he folded his arms, glancing out the viewport at the surrounding structure of the docking bay outside.

“Hey, at least you have a shot,” Joker snapped back rather defensively. “I will never get to ‘embrace eternity.’” Increasing the pitch of his voice on the last words in a mocking feminine tone.

“How come?”

Joker whirled around again and held out his arms widely, then dropped them down along his sides. “Hello. Look at me. What do you see?”

“A whining pilot?” Kaidan teased with a smirk. His turn.

Jeff narrowed his eyes. “Ha-ha. Very funny. Brittle Bone Disease.” Seeing that the marine before him was unmoved, he maneuvered his position. “Wait a minute…you are jealous.” He grinned knowingly.

“About what?” Alenko gaffed at the implication.

“Um. The asari. You have the hots for Shepard,” Jeff continued to press. “In fact, I think the whole ship could see your eyes following her off the bridge.” When Kaidan remained quiet, Jeff went further. “Not game for any friendly competition?”

“Come on, Joker. This is some sick joke or dream that you wish for isn’t it?” Kaidan angrily argued. “How do you know that Shepard goes that way too?” The man before him gave a sheepish shrug. “She’s not into aliens. I r-,” He stopped himself before disclosing anymore. It was too late. He placed a foot in his mouth.

The smile on Jeff’s face slowly spread like water from ear to ear. A twinkle gleamed in his eyes. Point Moreau. “You read up on her? Didn’t you.” Finishing the sentence that the marine intended to say. Alenko felt his face growing hot in embarrassment. How did this guy get under his skin so much? Joker chuckled victoriously. “She could be persuaded.”

Feeling stupid, Alenko pouted, “That would be up to her. I wouldn’t.” He then frowned, wondering how insensitive he was now being. “I mean nothing wrong with it. They are just not my type.”

Realizing that he was striking a hard chord with a crewmate, Joker waved the conversation off with a toss of his hand. “Lighten up, Kaidan. I’m just jabbing. Hey, whatever is between you and Shepard, that’s private. I get it.” A second passed. “In fact, I’m happy for you both.”

“Well, when you put it that way….,” Alenko muttered lowly.

“Ash will keep her straight,” Joker reminded him. “Er…wait...that sounded wrong.”

“Let it go, Joker. I’m heading down to the Mess to grab a snack.” Kaidan just wanted to end the conversation and not think about it anymore. It wasn’t professional of him to talk about such matters out in the open even if it was between them. It wasn’t like him. He was pretty private about his own affairs and liked it that way. It really bothered him that Shepard chose to send him back and not Ashley. He could see the reasoning why Garrus was selected. A fellow turian with military background could be very persuasive to a member of his own kind that was also an officer. He got it. He didn’t see their newest teammate as a threat to his superimposed relationship with Krysta. Garrus was very hardnosed and determined. Plus, he was a turian. Krysta revealed her displeasure about Nihlus being onboard the Normandy before they reached Eden Prime. Garrus would not be any other case. Then there was the krogan they picked up. The same krogan they encountered at Chora’s Den: Urdnot Wrex. Not an option there. In fact, he never knew a human of any gender to be with a krogan. He wasn’t sure if it was a general preference with the species or the anatomy wasn’t there. Honestly, he really didn’t want to go explore that subject further. He needed time to mull over everything. Perhaps, the break away was a welcoming sight. It would help him put everything in perspective.

“Don’t sweat it,” Joker casually tossed back to him as he left the cockpit. “It’s not like she will date a batarian any time soon.”


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Alenko and Krysta seem to be working out things, she's rushed away by her fame. Will her status of being a Spectre create a wall between them?

MASS EFFECT: WALLS  
CHAPTER 7

An hour later, Kaidan stood near the center fountain in the Council Chambers. Various emissaries and ambassadors perused slightly in his direction to take notice. His presence there did not concern them. At least most of them. A rotunda shaped volus scurried five feet to the right to widen his distance from the marine. Standing at attention out there in the open felt kind of silly. He dashed to the skycab once he got the alert on his omni tool that Krysta was being summoned. She asked that Alenko meet at twenty-two hundred standard Earth cycle. Despite the station running on its own generic time scale, keeping it in Earth terms simplified things. Various stations and planets all had their own time zones and measurements. It seemed just as complex as the alien languages. Their translators did improve their communication with other races. If it only a VI was created to simplify the time shifts. 

He was relieved to see the jammed back elevator lift house Shepard, Ash and Garrus. The riders walked their own path while Krysta and her squad held back. She quickly noted his location and in a bee-line fashion, walked his way. He observed a lightness in her step or was he just being paranoid? “How was the Consort?” His words gushed out before he realized what he was actually asking. “Er, I mean, were you able to help her…mam?” He squared his shoulders and brought himself to attention once more. Way to go, Alenko, you big screw up.

“What the hell does that mean, Lieutenant?” Shepard starkly snapped at him with her right eyebrow raised in a questioning posture. 

“Sorry, wrong choice of words,” Alenko soothingly tried to dowse the fire he created. Shepard shook her head at him before moving forward towards her meeting spot with Captain Anderson. Garrus looked his way, studying him closely with his blue avian eyes before moving in line with his leader. 

Ashley brushed up against his left shoulder as she walked to follow the team, knocking him somewhat off balance. “Smooth, LT.” Her words condescending. He trailed behind them, his face dark. He was still troubled by the Consort despite his venting with Joker. Now was not the time to question his superior officer. Udina was presenting the evidence found by the quarian, Tali’Zorah nar Rayya. They managed to get her in time before Saren’s men did away with her. She was setup by Fist after seeking refuge. At least that bastard got what he deserved. Urdnot Wrex, the krogan mercenary that they first encountered at Chora’s Den, decided to join up to take down Fist. Surprisingly, once the job was done, Wrex proclaimed that he would tag along to aid their fight against Saren. Krogan were never loyal to anyone, except to maybe their own kind. That was one of the qualities that Kaidan admired about Shepard. She had a pull to her. An energy that caught individuals in her orbit, drawing them in. A commander like no other he had come across in his career with the Alliance. He began to wonder if he was misplacing that deeming fact with unreal feelings. Getting hot under the collar over something so petty was elementary and he knew he needed to cool his jets. There were more important things at stake. The galaxy was vast and didn’t cycle around the relationship he was hoping to form with Krysta.   
*********************  
The wards were buzzing with the news. Press releases were being fired off left and right. Reports were traveling fast on vid screens and by word of mouth. Commander Krysta Shepard proclaimed by the Citadel Council to be the first human Spectre. A direct representative of humanity. Her evidence undermined the defense that Saren had against her claims of betrayal. He, in fact, was found guilty of controlling the Geth. The AI created by the quarians that went rogue and took over their homeworld, Rannoch. Saren was responsible in the lives lost on Eden Prime. Now, he was somewhere in the Traverse. He had met his match and wouldn’t be able to hide for too much longer. Krysta would see to that. A proud moment for the young blonde woman. Instead of boasting and flaunting the need for celebrations, Krysta maneuvered through the crowds as if the defining moment did not happen at all. Driven by her mission; ignoring commentators watching and the reporters firing off questions to catch the exclusive scoop. 

Halting her steps, Krysta redirected her attention towards the trio behind her. “Ash and Garrus, head back to the Normandy and tell Anderson that I will be there momentarily. I need to speak with Lieutenant Alenko.”

Tossing a side glance wearily towards him, Ash saluted upon the order. “Yes, mam.” She skirted around the troubled LT to leave the area with Vakarian in tow. 

Once they were out of sight, Krysta motioned Alenko to follow over to a lookout point to grant them a bit more privacy. She casually leaned over the rail and gazed out the large open window to watch various skycars move about the multiple Citadel’s arms where countless wards were located. The station was so vast that it could take years to visit every section of it and then some. Shepard never seen anything constructed like it. Kaidan froze in place beside her. He couldn’t read her facial expression. It was neutral. Should he mimic her posture to be more laxed in their upcoming dialogue or stand there? His hesitation grabbed her attention back to him away from the scenery. “We need to talk, Alenko.” 

Alenko frowned at her tone. Brash and unwelcome. Not a good start. “I was out of line back there,” He admitted. “Maybe, I’m just processing…what we discussed following Eden Prime, that’s all.” 

Krysta finally looked his way. Her brown eyes judging him. “It’s because I’m your commanding officer, isn’t it?” She didn’t allow him to answer. “It doesn’t bother me. You won’t receive any special favors if that’s what you are afraid of.” Her words scornful. 

“Shepard,” Alenko finally allowed himself to lean over the rail at her side. His body inches apart as he met her eyes. “I’ve never met someone like you.” He chuckled a little to relax the thickening atmosphere. “I’m not quite sure where I stand.”

She considered his words and nodded her head. A flirtatious grin formed on her face. “You were jealous back there?” Tossing her head in the direction towards the elevator that led to where they came from. “Over the Consort.” Her words playful.

Kaidan returned the smile. “That obvious, huh?”

Reaching out, she clasped his hand with hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Like a rookie out in the open. I like you, Lieutenant. I can keep it up professional if you are uncomfortable.”

Alenko didn’t retract his hand from hers, feeling the warmth of her skin through her glove. “No, mam. I would like to give it a try if you’re game.” His voice soft and gentle. 

“I thought you were backing down,” She cooed as she leaned closer to capture his lips with hers.

Just as their lips were on the verge of touching, a voice called to them. “Commander! Commander Shepard!” They both closed their eyes, realizing that she was being summoned and pulled away with smiles. A male in his early thirties with blonde hair with a facial beard and mustache waved frantically at her. “Do you have a moment? It’s pressing!” 

Seeing the eagerness of the man’s request, Kaidan moved away with a mischievous smile. “Looks like you have a fan, Commander.”

Krysta rolled her eyes by the comment. “Looks like it.” Duty calls.

As if on cue, a group of reporters moved upon them. A mixture of all races with their hover cameras and omni tools pulled up. Their voices beckoning her attention as they nearly trampled over one another to get the closest. Their aggressive nature sort of surprised Shepard and she found herself being herded further away from Alenko and near some of the shops. This alienation made Alenko frown slightly as he stood there helpless to watch her becoming further and further apart once more, engorged by the limelight. Defeated, he moved towards the direction that Ash and Garrus previously went to reach the Normandy. He would have to wait for Krysta there and hopefully continue where they were leading to. Another wall formed between them. Her Spectre induction placed her in greater fame than when she first arrived on the Citadel. Now, she met something to the other races and not just humans. Good or bad. Would this hinderance be their breaking point?


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan and Shepard's relationship gets intense after Therum. Will things change now between them?

MASS EFFECT: WALLS  
CHAPTER 8

Her lungs were burning inside her chest as her heart raced. The muscles in her legs felt wobbly from over exertion as she allowed herself to relax slightly with her hands on her knees as she panted to catch her breath. It was only then, she looked back in the direction she came. Distant loud crashing noises indicated that the instability of the mineshaft was not finished yet. A large plume of smoke and dust erupted out of the doorway like a volcano. Looking to her right, she saw Kaidan, Garrus and the newcomer, Liara. huddled close together, giving each other celebratory looks. Alenko smiled gently in her direction. A hidden unspoken moment between the two. Urdnot Wrex was away from the group. He was slumped over the bent rail that once led them up to the entrance of the shaft. Loud bursts of breath flared through his mouth and nostrils. “Do I need to call in the medivac, Wrex?” Krysta teased the husky reptilian being.

His red eyes snapped to her by the comment. “Krogan…. are not meant to…… run that fast, Shepard.” He managed to say between three breaths. 

Wiping the sweat that was pouring down her brow with the back of her hand, she didn’t let up. “You do wear a lot of body armor.” Motioning to the obvious weight of his heavy armor. “You could always lose it to shed…a few pounds.” A joke to say the least. Krogan were one of the heavier races next to the quad-pedal elcor. Their thick skin and body armor were two of the qualities that gave them the nick name of walking “tanks.” She doubted that even if he was in casual attire, hellbent on blood rage, that he couldn’t even produce competition against her in a foot race. Judging by his size, she figured he weighed around seven to eight hundred pounds and that was lack of armor, weapons and ammo. 

Wrex was not amused by her teasing. “No one wants to see that,” He flatly said.

Liara moved over to greet her rescuers. Their initial dialogue was halted by waves of Geth attacking and a krogan merc that Saren hired on to finish the job. He sent his troops there to find Dr. T’Soni and capture her dead or alive. If she would not submit, then death was the next option for the Prothean anthropologist. Her ocean deep blue eyes waded heavily towards Shepard’s direction. “I cannot thank you enough for what you did back there, Commander.” Her voice filled with awe.

Krysta glanced back at the destroyed mine shaft. “Oh, you mean with the laser?” Hinting at the root cause of the mine collapse.

T’Soni flinched. Unsure on how to comment. “The laser was able to get me out of there. I am amazed how you were able to find me and get through those Geth like that. Your biotic abilities are incredible.” She paused with a sly smile. “Compared to humans that is.”

shrugging off the gushing compliments, Krysta briefly ignored the flattery to signal their pilot who was up in orbit, waiting on their signal. “Joker, I need evac.”  
“On the way,” The helmsman responded seconds later.

Dr. T’Soni lowered her eyes in guilt. “I assume that you wish to discuss my findings to you. I am sorry, but I wasn’t able to gather all the data that I hoped to gain there at the dig site. To be honest, I didn’t know anyone else was really fascinated with the Protheans.”

“I am,” Krysta cut her off curtly. “I came across a beacon on Eden Prime that messed up my head.”

The asari blinked in astonishment. Her lips trembled. “A-A beacon?” She looked at her compatriots for any acknowledgement. “Are you sure? How do you know?”

“She’s sure,” Alenko answered up. “I saw her get hit with it.”

“It did crazy shit to me,” Shepard hissed in frustration as she rubbed the temple of her head. “Saw death and destruction…then the Reapers.”

“The…The Reapers?” Liara’s mouth gaped open as she looked around again to the others for any clarification. Their silent faces provided no answers. 

“A sentient race that vanished with the Protheans fifty thousand years ago. I believe Saren is working with them and the Geth.” Krysta continued her explanation. Spurting out the details as if the knowledge was right there in the open. 

Liara stood there frozen, mesmerized by what she was hearing. All her journal entries and field notes didn’t hold a candle to the five-minute dialogue she was having with this remarkable strong blonde hair woman. She hypothesized that something catastrophic happened to the Protheans that marked out their existence from the known world. Something had to make them vanish quickly without a trace or evidence. Civilizations rose and fell in the history books. That was known. Unlike the Protheans, those races left artifacts, excavated by researchers and scientists like herself. “You-you are very intriguing, Shepard….” Her words gushing out of her mouth as she inwardly begged for more facts to be tossed her way. Who was this woman? “All my data was inconclusive.”

The asari wanted her immense sudden feelings towards Shepard to show; she didn’t have a tough job in hiding it. It was clear as day all over her blue face. Kaidan didn’t like it. Clearing his throat loudly to seize the conversation, he took a step forward to put himself in the center. “Shepard is a Spectre. Humanity’s first,” He firmly stated. “She can fill you in with all the details after the debrief with the Council.” He stopped himself abruptly, realizing that he may have crossed the line by giving out the orders above his superior officer. He just wanted off the rocky planet and away from the smoldering lava that flowed like rivers nearby. He felt beads of sweat forming all over his skin making his underarmor cling to his skin tightly. 

The inbound of the Normandy’s engines seemed to be on the cue as the sleek stealth ship landed forty yards ahead, past the scrap pile that once was a Colossus mech. A mechanical deadly reminder of how grim their fight would be against the rogue agent. Sure, they had the backing of the Council, but they were limited when it came to armed forces. The Council wanted the matter shoved under the rug discreetly. An agent, acting on their behalf, joining up with AI, was a publicity nightmare. Ironic. Deadly. Many groups, mostly those that resided on the Citadel, who opposed the basis of the Council, would have a field day with that one. Artificial Intelligence was outlawed in the galactic Council space. Any race caught with dabbling in the art would face heavy sanctions. “Finally,” Wrex grumbled as he took slow steps towards the ship’s location.

“A nice hot bath wouldn’t hurt,” Garrus remarked behind the krogan.

Wrex stopped to look back his way. “Krogan don’t take ‘baths’, Vakarian.” 

Liara scrunched her nose at the comments and then sidestepped a few feet away from the pair. “Ugh, please do.” Taking the lead to the ship.

Kaidan chuckled, hearing the aliens’ banter to one another. “This is going to be fun, Commander.”

Krysta grimaced at his words, sticking to the rear of the group. “Not like I had a choice.”

Slowing his pace, he took her side to continue the conversation. It sort of bothered him of her distrust with the other races. A common phobia that engulfed humanity ever since they hit the first relay. Ignited by the First Contact War and kept alive by raids on colonies from mercs and slavers. The everlasting feuds with the four-eyed batarians was one of the bloodiest. One that didn’t seem to end. “Dr. T’Soni will be useful,” He urged her softly. “You know Wrex is a hard hitter. We needed him in that fight back there.” Thumbing to the mine to where they encountered Saren’s own choice of krogan.

Krysta smirked playfully. “You sound almost scared, Lieutenant.”

He grinned back at her. “No, mam. A little excitement everyday is all I need. Adrenaline rush.”

Shepard reached out and gently took his hands, leaning in to where her lips were inches from his right ear. He could feel her warm breath caress his skin, sending chills down his spine, almost creating an unwanted spark on his implant. “You haven’t seen anything yet….” Her words flirtatious with slight innuendo. 

He clasped her hands with his, interlocking their fingers. Turning his head towards her, his own mouth was inches from hers. “That so?” He could feel the heat forming between them as she squeezed his hands. He cupped her face and pulled her closer, ignoring the red flags for regulations. His lips met hers and he kissed her sweetly at first, giving a slight taste, then moved in to make the kiss deeper. 

Returning the kiss with same height of passion, Shepard moved away with a knowing smile. “At ease, soldier. Debrief.” 

Feeling embarrassed, Alenko nervously cleared his throat. Thankfully, his arousal was hidden by the padding of his armor. “Uh, yes, mam,” Firing off a salute.

**************  
The debrief took longer than she planned and horribly awkward. The entire time, her almond color eyes wanted to fall upon Kaidan, no matter who was talking. The others didn’t spot their kiss on Therum or at least didn’t act like they did. Not like she cared. She knew how to keep things personal and professional. That wouldn’t be an issue. War was hell. Combat was hell. Even as a soldier, as a marine, she needed her own slice of heaven somewhere. Even if that meant yearning to be in the arms of the man that she was drawn to. Kaidan Alenko was unlike any man that she came across in her life. She had other flings if she wanted to call them that. They were “flings” for a reason. Her strong-will sometimes got the best of her. The closest thing she had to a close relationship was with a major during the time of the Skyllian Blitz. He and his squad went to Torfan first. An ambush ensued and the entire platoon was annihilated. The news struck her hard and probably the dominating factor behind the choice she made. Anger consumed her. She never disclosed the truth behind the decision. The outcome was hers to face alone. She wanted to kill every batarian she saw after she heard of Major Cooper’s death and the findings of his remains. She always silently hoped or wished that he had a quick end. It was reported back to high command that after the entire squad was overrun by batarian pirates that either the four-eyed bastards shot them all on site or sliced the skin right off their bodies while they were still alive. The immediate loss of blood or the shock to the body from the flesh being pulled right off the bone caused the death. Her relationship with the major was very private. In fact, no one on the base knew about it. Krysta and John met a few times in the middle of the night for a quick round. She never admitted to her feelings towards him and he did the same. She remembered the last time she was with him a few days before his death, she was on the cusp of saying that she loved him. She held back in thinking she was only being silly. A part of her regretted it. The worse part was after the mission, she had to hold back the flood of tears and waves of emotions in front of everyone during his memorial service. His remains were in a closed casket capsule for obvious reasons. A few buddies of his came forward to give a few heartstring speeches and then the officers. Taps was played by a quartet of musicians, followed by salutes and the ejection of the capsule into space. There was no burial service in the ground for Alliance soldiers. Space was the final resting place unless those who believed in higher powers. 

Pacing back and forth in her cabin, she couldn’t get her body to calm down. All she could think of was what happened at Therum. Her heart continued to beat rapidly. Alenko was on his way up there. Giddiness overcame her. Why was she acting in such a manner? Frowning at herself in the room’s mirror, she sighed hard. “Straighten up and act like a soldier, damnit.” Were things moving too fast? She began to debate on proceeding forward with her planned intentions. What drew her to Alenko? Was that he was a fellow biotic? His charming good looks? The coal black hair? The smile? His butt? His body? Or was she that up to have a good time? She never engaged in sex since John’s passing. A chirp on the door interrupted her thoughts. Moving to her desk, she pulled up the latest mission report and removed her long blonde hair from the ponytail that it was in all day. “Come in.”

Kaidan formally walked in and saluted her way. “Commander, you called for me?” His stance was off-balance as he noted the display of her hair. Different and alluring. It flowed down to the mid of her back, barely touching the tips of her shoulders. 

Not looking his way, Krysta bit her lip as an internal conflict stirred within her. Her fingers trembled on the holo keyboard at the terminal in front of her. “Kaidan, yes. I wanted to see you.” She stood up from the desk to finally face him. “It’s about Therum.”

Alenko gulped and stood straighter with his hands collapsed now behind his back in a militaristic posture. “Speak freely?”

“Of course.”

“I shouldn’t have kissed you on Therum. I-I don’t know what I was thinking…It was unprofessional,” His thoughts tore at him. The action was very rash. “We have our mission and we don’t need any distractions.”

Shepard took a few steps closer to him with her hands at her sides, her fingers curling into fists. Taking a deep inhale, then releasing, she looked upon him. “Kaidan, I want you.”

He had to repeat her words in his mind over several times before the four words seeped in for comprehension. “Believe me, Commander…the idea has come to mind... I…just don’t want any walls between us. You know? What we are up against?”

Seeing him struggle with the concept and his emotions, Shepard smiled warmly. The reaction was almost cute to her. “Do you need an order, Lieutenant?” She cooed.

Hearing her comment made him break formation and chuckle. “You are cute…. that you are,” He beamed. His heart was fluttering inside his chest. “What about the crew?”

“What about them?” She lifted an eyebrow by his outlandish question.

“Any interest?” Shepard was hard to read. At least when it came to the interactions of the other squadmates. Alenko seemed somewhat guarded on how Dr. Liara T’Soni was gushing over Shepard even during the debrief. Another asari that he would have to contend with? Though, they were already passed the Consort.

Crossing her arms playfully, Krysta glanced up as if she was seriously considering the question for an honest answer. “Hmmm, well there’s Wrex. I mean who wants a piece of krogan action?” She teased.

Shaking his head at her in laughter, Alenko let down his guard and was unable to hold back any longer. He swiftly moved in and captured her lips with his, wrapping his arms around back, pulling her closer. Krysta moaned at his taste and held his upper arms with her hands, rubbing his sleeves, gripping the material with the intensity of the kiss. They both went at it with their tongues swirling around one another until they broke apart just seconds to allow them to start to undress one another. Kaidan allowed her to slip off his shirt, exposing his athletic trim chest and ribbed abs. She engulfed his lips once more with hers as she took over and unzipped his pants, pushing them down eagerly. He moved to do the same to her, but she playfully swatted him away. Confused, he stopped and looked at her. “Hey, what’s the deal?”

“On the bed, Lieutenant,” Krysta beckoned as she began to undress herself, slipping off her shirt and unhooking her bra. 

Watching her briefly, he walked to carry out the order, looking back hungrily. “I can’t watch the show first?”

Slipping her pants down to reveal her pure naked form, she smiled at him. “Not this time, Lieutenant.” She moved on top of him quickly and kissed him again, maneuvering her body down along his groin area. 

He moaned gently feeling the warmth of her heat near his own. He cupped the back of her head, pulling her hair as he held her firmer, returning the passionate kiss. “You like this after every battle?” He joked.

She responded with a wink before licking her way down his neck and chest, glancing up at him as she hesitated to go any lower. “What if I said yes?”

“Then I’m in luck.”

***************  
Her cabin room felt like fifteen degrees hotter as sweat poured off their bodies following their session. Kaidan snuck in one last steamy kiss before they broke apart and she scooted next to him, gently placing her head on his chest. Kaidan glanced down and kissed the top of her head as he shifted his arm behind his head to prop it up some. His other was on the warmth of her back, gently trickling his fingertips along her soft skin. “You are incredible,” He breathed happily, still basking in the afterglow.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Alenko,” Krysta nuzzled him as she traced a circle on his chest with her fingertips. 

Kaidan stared up at the ceiling and sighed in admiration. “I can get used to this. Go on missions, see you in your quarters right after.”

“Hell yeah,” Krysta agreed with a giggle. 

A beep came from within the room’s intercom system. “Commander?” Jeff’s voice called to her through the speakers.

“Go ahead, Joker.” Krysta sat up straighter in the bed, becoming alert to the pilot’s call.

“Admiral Hackett from Fifth Fleet sent a communication off the buoy. He said it was marked urgent. Something about an issue going on Luna base.”

“Sync up the buoy, Jeff. Tell the admiral that I will get to him in fifteen minutes.” She swung her legs out from the bed and planted her feet firmly on the ground, rubbing her sweaty face with both hands. “Duty calls.”

Kaidan looked on worriedly. Things changed. Fear came into his mind. All soldiers faced it. Especially the rookies until they seen a few hard battles. What if something happened to her on this run? “Shepard?” His voice shook as he called out her name to grab her attention; desperately wanting her there in that bed, protected from all those who would bring her harm.

“What is it?” She looked back at him.

Retreating from his impulse, Kaidan threw out a slight smile. Forced. “Stay safe, mam.”

Krysta moved in and sweetly kissed his lips. “I’m not going anywhere, Kaidan,” She assured him as if she could read his mind.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hot Labs become critical when the rachni break free. All hell breaks loose!
> 
> This is a story that has been in mind for years. A mini Asari OC. I always wanted to explore Han Olar's backstory and what happened before you get to Peak 15. I'm actually happy how this turned out. I did change some details.
> 
> The picture I commissioned of Mareena is here:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/calisto-lynn/art/mass-effect-fanfiction-cover-3-293322518

MASS EFFECT: WALLS  
CHAPTER 9

“Hello, Doctor Zhonmua,” Dr. Palon greeted her with a sociable wave in passing as Mareena Zhonmua made her way down the hall towards her post at the Hot Labs. Her counterpart, Han Olar, was already there to begin the morning prep work. One that he insisted that he alone do daily. The rotunda shaped, volus, seemed very compulsive in his work and was very direct with her on tasks there on Peak 15. A quirk that she had to be patient with since it was the polar opposite from her previous doctor for her understudy on Thessia; where she received her doctorate at the University of Serrice. Mareena was two hundred years old. Her smooth skin and youthful appearance would have most species fooled since that age was considered old to most or not even existent. To the asari, she was young and still in her maiden stage of life. Her skin pigmentation was more of a teal color. Unlike most asari who were either blue or sometimes purple. Not a genetic mutation, but a desired color that she liked. A small rebellious statement due to her father’s species. He died when she was still a child in retrospect, but his memory still resonated within her. She was not part of the norm when it came to bondmates’ offspring. Despite not being a Pureblood, her mother’s choice of a bondmate would have been frowned upon and could have hindered Mareena’s future if it was fully disclosed. 

Her mother was Ceosu Zhonmua. No prominent figure in asari society. She gave birth to Mareena at the age of five hundred. Even though Ceosu was considered to be in the Matron stage of their lifecycle, she had a strong yearning for the excitement and thrill of exploration founded in the Maiden stage. She never really settled down. Not until Mareena was born. She was an Eclipse Mercenary Commando with a background of a former huntress in the military. She met Mareena’s father during a weapon’s exchange for the black market outside an Omega shop. He was a batarian by the name of Odatin Sormakk. He invited her for a drink at the Afterlife following the transaction and one thing led to another. Realizing that she was pregnant, Ceosu quit the Eclipse and relocated to Ilium, taking a job as a kiosk merchant for Kassa Fabrications at Nos Astra. She landed the gig after Odatin notified her that one of his buyers was Kassa. They could still have interaction and as long as they kept it subtle, no one would realize their relationship. Asari grimaced upon the batarians due to their hostile temperament towards other races, particularly those of the Council Races and aggressive nature. Odatin was not the norm and was quite charming, though the label would not allow others to perceive him of that. Batarian offspring was almost as bad as Purebloods. Visitation was not as often as Mareena would have liked and she barely remembered him other than the stories her mother told her. Batarians had much shorter lifespans compared to the asari and despite the normal expectancy of eighty, Odatin died when he was sixty-five. Fifteen years after bonding with Ceosu. Mareena was fourteen then. Still a youngling. Raiders attacked his vessel to swipe cargo. They were well armed. He was able to transmit a farewell message to Ceosu before he met his attackers head on after they boarded. He didn’t stand a chance against them. His untimely death shook her mother to the core and depression flooded over her like a giant wave. Mareena never realized how much her mother truly loved him until that time. For a while, she refused to speak about him and didn’t want another bondmate despite her still childbearing years. 

That all changed when Mareena turned one hundred. Her mother fell for the charms of a krogan named Merloc Drard. He was a bodyguard for a renowned figure on Nos Astra by the name of Mr. Thax. Krogan were often species of short words and grunts. Merloc stood out. Mareena knew there was a pattern there. At first, she doubted her mother’s infatuation with the krogan, comparing it to her father. Even though, Ceosu was no longer in her child bearing years at that time, Merloc wanted to be her designated bondmate because any offspring they could have had would all be asari and not krogan. The krogan were hit hard by the genophage and live births amongst the species was in the single digits. Many lost hope on reproduction. Merloc worked hard and brought in a hefty income. He took Mareena on as his own daughter. For ten years, he and her mother scrapped their savings with him on taking on multiple shifts with little time for sleep in order to get the administrative cost and tuition paid at the prominent University of Serrice. 

Nine months before she took on her role at Peak 15, Mareena graduated with high honors and received her doctorate in xenomolecular biology. With the school’s help, she was able to find the opening for someone in her field of expertise on Noveria. Binary Helix was looking for someone like her with exceptional pay. Much higher than the starting off salary. When she applied, the recruiter met her in person rather than a vid-call. 

The recruiter was a very attractive asari. A young maiden with lavender color skin. She was overexcited with a happy persona. She did like her work. She explained to Mareena over some glasses of wine that the pay was much higher due to the restrictions and guidelines in place. This was a very top-secret project. She wasn’t at liberty to disclose any details on their client backer other than they were very important and fully funded more creds than Mareena could think of with BH. The project was so discreet that Mareena had to sign a confidentiality agreement just to meet with the recruiter! The details of what her functions would be were also hidden until she accepted and arrived. The asari assured her that she would accel greatly there at Peak 15. The best-selling point that in addition to the high pay, was that all her food, clothing and lodging would be fully furnished since she could not leave the facility for an undisclosed period of time. The creds would be transferred to her account biweekly and would definitely build up. This feature interested Mareena since she would have more than enough to pay back her parents in no time plus have a nice cushion for when she returned on Ilium to buy a luxurious apartment. The only downside was that no public or private terminal would be offered to her, which meant no calls out to her parents and no calls in. In fact, she couldn’t even visit Port Hanshan below the mountain pass. She hesitated on accepting then and there. After discussion with her parents and imploration of her accepting due to an outstanding opportunity, she later contacted the recruiter that night to take the role. Her mother comforted her in the knowledge that she still had centuries left and was in a less dangerous job on Nos Astra. Her stepfather had a few hundred left himself. The project would end most likely after a few years on Noveria. They would be waiting on her.

The ride in the rover on the mountain pass up to the facility was beautiful and scary at the same time. It was snow covered, but the skies were clear. The sight was incredible and Hanshan got smaller and smaller. Everyone greeted her with warm smiles and handshakes. She was escorted to the Hot Labs to her partner, Han Olar. 

The day after her orientation opened her eyes to why such the hush mentality of the details. Han eagerly showed her during the shift. A frozen one thousand-year-old Rachni egg of a queen was found in a derelict vessel outside the Mu Relay by Binary Helix. They transported the egg to their facility on Noveria. An interested party came to them soon after with very deep pockets. Their instruction was to hatch the queen and observe her control of the Rachni soldiers once her own eggs hatched. BH felt like the need to control such insectoids would be a huge money maker and could be implemented among other technologies. The large oval shaped object in the glass containment unit was remarkable. It was gorgeous yet horrifying at the same time. Her stepfather never really spoke about the Rachni Wars that led to the Krogan Rebellion, but she heard many lectures on it during her studies. To see one up close would be a one in a life time opportunity and she secretly wished she could tell Merloc. 

For months on Peak 15, Olar’s team studied the queen’s growth and development. Her children were separated in various containment cells and well-guarded by Captain Ventralis’ men. He was employed there as the top security officer. He was leery about the precautions in place. His remarks and comments were shrugged off often by Han with the usual remark, “They are just bugs. No danger.”

Things became more intense the day before all hell broke loose at Rift Station. The staff reported that the Rachni soldiers were attacking the glass and seemed to be chattering amongst one another. The queen was quiet for once. Her high pitched shrills ceased and there was hardly any movement. She was alive, though her demeanor changed. Instead, she stared at them through the glass in a menacing state. Was she watching them? How cognitive were these creatures? The captain implored Binary Helix that they needed more armed guards there with the suspicion that the Rachni were systematically hitting various parts of their cells to test for weakness of the structure or their abilities. His repeated requests were denied over and over with their employer fully confident in their handling of the situation. They insisted that no harm come to the Rachni if there was a breach since they wanted to salvage the project for relocation. Some became on edge with this change of events. Dr. Palon assured her that everything would be fine. Her worry expression was frozen on her face. She found it hard going to sleep with reoccurring nightmares of the Rachni queen staring at her and the sounds of the drones hissing threateningly behind the glass. She could almost see the breakage in the containment chambers. 

One day just as she came on her shift, she noticed one of Ventralis’ men acting very peculiar. He normally worked the overnight slot in guarding the creatures. He seemed more irritated and anxious. He grumbled displeasure in their handling of the Rachni. First, it seemed to be under his breath like he was voicing his concern to really no one, but himself. Then it elevated to almost yelling. He was quickly removed from the room and ushered to the med bay as he continued to ramble. Han Olar shook his head with lack of pity. No status came back hours later on the deranged guard. Han Olar broke for lunch at the mess and asked if she wanted to come along. Wanting to get out of there, Dr. Zhonmua eagerly accepted. She began to rethink her decision to come there. As she strolled with the volus towards the mess, she furrowed her brow. Could she book passage off of Peak 15? She knew she signed agreement and there were armed guards, but Captain Ventralis seemed like a kind person. Certainly, he would understand her concern. She made a mental note to speak with him that evening before leaving her shift. If she made it to Port Hanshan, she could get a message out to her parents on Nos Astra. There were plenty of supplies at the port. Somebody could get her home. 

Just as they were halfway there, klaxons wailed like banshees throughout the facility followed by the sound of distant gunfire and screams. Spinning around on her heel, she saw the discord coming from the Hot Labs. Impaled workers were flung like ragdolls outside the doors. “Get out of the way!” The captain barked as he and his team appeared out of nowhere and shoved past Han and Mareena in the direction of the mania. The doctor’s heart raced and her legs felt firm like statues as she and the volus stood deadly still, listening. Seconds later, the horrific sight of Rachni soldiers walking out of the labs on their many legs made the situation turn dire. Their razor-sharp claws held in attach formation as their long antennas flung around in the air on top of their heads. 

“Oh dear!” Han rasped from the respirator of his environment suit. He turned and jogged the quickest she had seen volus move on their stumpy legs. Her eyes followed him in distraught. She almost felt like her mind was out of her body. Why couldn’t she move? She was petrified! As the creatures neared, slicing everyone in their wake, she finally snapped out of her state and hurried after Olar. She could hear him breathing heavily ahead.

The tram to leave the area was closing in. She was relieved to see that Han arrived there first. A glimmer of hope. She could almost hear the clicks and screeches of the Rachni in her ears, but she dared not to look back. She had to keep moving. She just had to keep moving. 

Han Olar looked back at her, his masked eyes looking right at her. He saw her! “I’m coming!” Her voice verified that she was very much alive. Instead of acknowledging her, he lifted his hand to bat at the door controls and the tram doors closed. His eyes never moved from her. Stunned, Mareena pumped her legs harder. Was he really going to leave her? “Wait! I’m right here!” She threw herself upon the glass doors and pounded at it. “Let me in!” The volus moved to the steering control of the tram, ignoring her cries.

Finally glancing back, she could see the soldiers barreling down at her. Their beady insect eyes on her like hungry predators. Her fight or flight mentality kicked in and she struck the doors harder, hoping to break the glass. “Open the door! Please let me in!” Tears streamed down her teal colored face, dampening her skin. This had to be some sort of fiendish nightmare! She was going to wake up!   
The tram’s engine kicked in and the vehicle jolted from its dock to begin its course on the rail. Desperate, Mareena tried to hold on to the glass doors with her fingers, in hopes that it would carry her away. As the tram began to pick up speed, she lost her grip and fell onto the platform to watch in disdain as Han Olar moved further and further away. 

Knowing this was her fate, Mareena closed her eyes as she couldn’t hold back the tears. The Rachni were upon her now. There was no way out of this. Accepting her death, she took a breath and called out to her parents in her mind. Wishing she could look upon their faces one more time and tell them how much she loved them. There was a quick jolt of pain and then blackness overcame her.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Alenko hit a rough spot at Rift Station. What is bothering him? Will their relationship end so quickly?

MASS EFFECT: WALLS  
CHAPTER 10

Something was bugging the Lieutenant. Krysta was sure of that as they made their way towards the crew barracks of the Rift Station. He was tense and his jaw was clenched. It wasn’t from the intensity of the sporadic attacks of the Rachni that they encountered every cold step of the way deeper within the bowels of Peak 15. The horrors that lurked starting in the facility’s garage were unfolding at every level. It almost reminded Shepard of an old story in humanity’s past that encompassed multiple levels of hell. Saying that Kaidan was giving her the cold shoulder was an understatement and a pun. Something inside the black-haired man just clicked off. She mentally retraced their steps and the morale of the squad. Wrex was pumped up. The Rachni were the ancient enemy of the krogan and his blood demanded their death once more. Alenko snapped ever since they left the bloody mess hall. The rotting body parts of various species that littered the snow filled halls was grotesque and it could make the faint of heart a bit squeamish. 

The entire area lit up with biotic discharge as she, Kaidan, and Wrex unleashed their powers on the bugs. The thrill excited her and Wrex’s taunts over who had the most kills enticed her to charge ahead to take the lead. Using lift, she was able to make short work of two soldiers that emerged from the ventilation shafts to block their path. She was hellbent on passing through. The krogan was impressed by her display of skills and commented that she was almost as good as him. Surely, Alenko was not jealous of the burly reptilian teammate? She had no interest in aliens. That was for sure and at first, she was against the idea of allowing them to tag along on her investigation into Saren. Aliens never seemed to do anything for humanity, and it seemed to her that Garrus and Wrex only wanted to involve themselves because they would gain something out of it. A slim part of her almost enjoyed them aboard. She never thought that day would come to fruition. 

“What are we doing in here, Commander?” Alenko finally broke the ice that was forming between them as the group entered the empty barracks. Frustration was thick.

“I think there’s more to this than they are letting us on out there,” Krysta matched his tone. The asari, Alestia, really pissed her off with her uppity remarks. The elcor, Petzoi, only seemed wanted to speak with her to sell whatever pieces of crap he had left. Greedy. The supplies he had should have been allocated to the poor bastards trying to defend the place. The others were too shell-shocked to give any details other than BH was contracting them to study the rachni and Benezia came days earlier to render the situation. No one spoke with her and no one really question that out of the chaos that a matriarch would just appear into the Hot Labs. Not everyone was charmed by asari’s beauty to be that comatose. 

“And we are going to find it in here?” Alenko questioned her logic. This irked her. 

“What the hell is your problem, Alenko?” She snapped as she whipped around to face him. 

Her demanding question caught him off-guard. He stumbled for his words briefly. “I just don’t think we will find much here, mam.” 

She shook her head at his inadequate response. “That’s not what I meant. I want to know what the hell is up your ass ever since we left the mess?” The krogan stifled a rupture of laughter.

Kaidan grew hot from embarrassment of being singled out in front of a fellow crewmate. She was right. He was acting like an ass to her. His eyes casted a distrustful look over at Wrex. “Permission to speak in private?”

Sighing in defeat, she nodded her head. “Wrex, wait outside.”

“Damn. It was about to get good,” The hefty alien muttered as he lumbered out the door.

Crossing her arms, Shepard glared at the man in front of her and remained quiet, demanding for his answer. “Shepard, I just think you are not watching your shields enough,” Alenko tried to come up with a believable excuse on why he was hurt. What was really bothering him. “Your biotics are amazing, some of the best I have seen.” He paused. “Charging into rachni was a bit careless.”

She was unmoved. There was some genuine sincerity of care laced in with the words. He didn’t come out and say it and it only seemed to tick her off more. “Really?” She scoffed. “That’s it?”

“What is there more to say, Commander?” He tossed it back to her, hurt.

“If this mission is too much for you, then just say it. You can get back on the tram.”

He shook his head. “Come on, Shepard…” He relaxed his tense posture, allowing a more casual tone to slip out. He became more rigid after the realization. “Mam, I mean, I can handle the rachni. That’s no problem. I just-,” He bit his lip, then exhaled heavily, allowing the air to come out of his chest. His dark eyes lowered to the floor. “I just don’t want anything to happen to you. I do worry about you.”

He was cracking. Krysta saw through the charade. “Kaidan,” Her voice softened. “You and I are both soldiers. We are all expendable. We knew that the day we signed up with the Alliance.”

“Maybe what happened between us meant more to me than you, Krysta,” He clenched his jaw again with his fingers curled into fists at his sides. “You’re special to me. Just…take it easy.”

“I do care about you, Kaidan,” Shepard’s gentle words caressed his skin. Her almond colored eyes finally met his. “I can’t get attached right now. Soldiers died under my command before on Torfan. I still have nightmares about them and every nasty batarian bastard that murdered innocents on Elysium. I don’t want to think about losing you right now; to the rachni, geth, husks, whatever we go up against. I can’t let this jeopardize our mission into stopping Saren.”

Gulping, Alenko froze in place as he processed the information, she was throwing his way. “Aye, aye, Commander…” His words trailed off. “I agree. I just…I guess I pushed too hard.”

A twisted sly smirk slipped over Krysta’s red lips and she uncrossed her arms, flirtatiously placing them on her hips. “Pushed too hard, huh, Lieutenant?” Insinuating the session, they had in her quarters. 

Kaidan’s face grew red and he became hot under his armor. He choked on a laughter. “You trying to get me blush, Commander?”

“That’s better,” She nodded her head with a warm smile in approval and then returned to her task on searching the room. Moving to the first bed at the end, she rummaged through the staff worker’s’ personal locker after decrypting it with her omni tool. Inside was a datapad and a holoframe. Picking it up, she first read through the datapad. It contained a downloadable image of a medical degree. “University of Serrice…xenomolecular biology. Mareena Zhonmua.”

“Wow…heavy stuff,” Kaidan commented as he looked on with interest.

“An asari. Looks pretty young. Straight out of med school it looks like.”

“I wonder what happened to her…” Alenko pondered out loud then cringed. “I don’t even want to know…”

Placing the datapad back, she examined the holoframe. A holographic image of two aliens were before her. Their happy faces immortalized. One male krogan and one asari. Alenko peered over her shoulder to look as well. “Her parents most likely?”

“Yeah. From Ilium….” Krysta painfully set the frame down. The only items that the asari brought along with her. “I bet she didn’t know what she was up against.”

“No one did. Gotta love corporations.”

Shepard caught onto his dark sarcasm. “Senseless death. One that will be on Binary Helix’s hands. I’ll make sure of it.” She closed the locker down in absolution before moving onto the next one. 

“Wonder if this Han Olar down near quarantine knows anything about these missing people,” Kaidan mused as he moved over to another locker to search.   
a  
“I hope so. Make sure we get tabs on those not accounted for. I want their families to know what happened to them here. I don’t trust Binary Helix to do it. I will expose them.”


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan and Krysta Shepard realize they have different viewpoints when it comes to Cerberus. They realize their foe behind Terra Nova's asteroid danger is not the black ops group. Instead, it's the race from Shepard's past. Will her hatred towards the batarians cloud her judgment and create another wall between her and Alenko?

MASS EFFECT: WALLS   
CHAPTER 11

“Um, we went all the way to the Phoenix System to pick up that piece of crap?” Joker chided from his pilot seat as the trio embarked on the Normandy. The dusty and torn armor that Wrex held in his massive hands flagged the surly helmsman’s attention. 

The bipedal reptilian alien stopped in his thunderous step from Jeff’s remark. “It’s not pretty to look at,” He admitted. “It’s a relic.” His short neck turned in Joker’s direction as the krogan’s red eyes panned over to him. “It means something to me.” His words laced with resentment. A silent threat.

Krysta stood there wordlessly to watch the engagement with a smug look on her face. The trip to Tuntau was long, but keeping the krogan focused was an objective on her list. She hated to admit it, however, having him on the team was very smart. She was fortunate enough to overlook her racist thoughts on the krogan species and take in the advice of her human crew. Kaidan especially, since he urged to speak with the bounty hunter down in C-Sec before setting off to find Liara. Either the short-bearded pilot ignored the obvious or was deaf. He didn’t back down. “Hey, Commander. I didn’t know that we are antiquing. Maybe, our next stop, we can pick up a thousand-year-old asari vase.” He paused and joked at his own personal thought. “Or some Prothean flatware?”

Seeing that he wasn’t going to let this go and his comedic attitude was irking her, Shepard rolled her eyes. “Cut the crap, Joker.” The krogan bounded down the aisle towards the elevator with his armor still tucked away protectively under his arm.

Jeff Moreau pivoted around his chair to face back at the controls. “Aye, Aye, mam,” He muttered under his breath. “Oh, Commander,” His voice called out to her just as she was about to head down to the armory. Sarcasm dripped off his tongue. “While you were down there, a distress message came from the capital on Terra Nova. They said an asteroid was on a collision course with their planet. Wanted to see if we would provide assistance.”

“An asteroid?” Shepard scoffed doubtfully at the details. The increase of volume on her voice grabbed Wrex’s attention who just entered the CIC. “The Normandy is not equipped to shoot down asteroids. I thought most colonies now have interplanetary defense grids to handle this?”

Joker shrugged. “No idea, Commander. This one sounds like it was coming in pretty fast. Propelled.”

“Propelled?” Wrex spoke up with interest. 

“You’re telling me that someone is intentionally guiding an asteroid into the colony?” Shepard was still in disbelief. “Saren?”

“Sick bastard,” Wrex muttered. “I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“Let’s go check it out, Joker. That’s all I need. Geth to start hurling asteroids at human colonies.” Shepard didn’t wait for any acknowledgment before moving quickly down through the CIC towards the elevator. Was the news a diversion? Was Saren that sadistic? Or desperate? 

**************************  
Shepard stared at the terminal in front of her in her cabin. She debated if she should reach out on a comm buoy to send a high priority message to Captain Anderson for guidance and insight. Was this asteroid only the cusp of Saren’s intentions to throw her off his tail? Feros was leveled by the Geth. Many died with the blood all over the turian’s hands. He was callous. The Council did nothing, but sit back and watch. After all, Saren was their pet. A vicious one at that, who broke its leash. Ash’s hesitation on teaming up with the other races was a sure shot. 

Her fingers idled over the keys as a chime came from the door. “Enter.” 

Alenko walked in and snapped to attention dutifully. “You wished to see me, Commander?” His tone formal masking the intimate bond that they shared despite their privacy. 

Krysta decided not to press him on this. Regs usually prevented their relationship. Especially with a superior leading officer. “At ease, Kaidan,” Her voice soft and gentle. “I wanted to get your input.” Nothing out of place. She usually stopped by his post on the Normandy to gather his thoughts after each debrief. The collaboration of her crew was essential. Very different opinions all the way around. Unlike her, Alenko had an open ear when it came to feedback from the aliens on how to handle the situation; even from a fellow turian like Garrus. Some of his viewpoints seemed to rub off on her. She found herself being more laxed around Tali, Garrus, Liara and Wrex; genuinely interested in their knowledge on their culture and society. Some ground that humanity lost years ago. Seeing the Lieutenant relax his composure, she motioned him over to sit on the bed’s edge as she turned around in her chair to face his direction. “We are heading to Terra Nova. Joker stated there was an urgent message coming from the colony. An asteroid is heading towards there.”

“An asteroid?” Alenko cocked his eyebrow in doubt. “Large one?”

“I reviewed the schematics. Large enough to level that colony and kill thousands if we don’t stop it.” She hesitated briefly to allow the info to sink in before continuing further. “Here’s the kicker. It’s being driven.”

“Accelerated?” The man’s eyes widened. “How…is that possible?” Baffled. He struggled with understanding. “Who would even do that?”

“I don’t know,” Krysta sighed heavily. “That’s why we need to check it out. Could be Saren.”

“When we get there, how are we going to stop it? The Normandy is not equipped with firepower to knock an asteroid off a collision course.” Kaidan shook his head, dumbfounded. “Just doesn’t make any sense.”

“Another player?” Krysta searched her mind’s databanks to try to unravel the mastermind behind such a devastating want of destruction. 

“Could be Cerberus,” Alenko matched her thoughts. 

“I thought that Cerberus was pro-human. Why would they be hellbent to launch an asteroid into a human colony?” Shepard was skeptical. A splinter cell black ops group like Cerberus didn’t fit the MO. Then again, killing an Alliance admiral shouldn’t be part of their agenda, though, Kohaku, did get a bit too close to their operations. They were conducting experiments on their own kind. Very dangerous. An adversary that she didn’t want to deal with at the present moment. Saren was deadly enough. Though, a rogue shadow wetwork group was something not to snub at. 

The Lieutenant squared his jaw tightly. “You saw what happened to the admiral, Commander.” His voice peaked with anger. “I wouldn’t put it past them. Cerberus is dangerous.”

Krysta smirked, hearing the heat in his words. “You are dead set against them, Kaidan.”

“You were there, Commander,” He didn’t let up. “You saw Kohaku’s body being ravaged by the Rachni offspring. He didn’t deserve that.”

“I was there,” She firmly reminded him, not liking to be called out. “Cerberus are heartless bastards. Some of their logic I agree with, but not testing against our own species.” Alenko fell silent after hearing her words. She knew she struck a nerve with him. He felt differently when it came to anti-human propaganda. Reaching out, she gently caressed the side of his face with her fingertips, feeling the tiny stubs of hair along the jawlines brush up against her skin. “We have about two hours before we arrive….” Her words hinting at the unspoken insinuation. 

This aroused a chuckle out of his mouth as he nuzzled his face against her touch. Gingerly rubbing the top of her hand with his own fingers. “You applying something, Commander?”

Krysta grinned. “Shut up and kiss me, Alenko,” She pulled him closer and captured his lips deeply.

***********************  
The shocks underneath the framework of the Mako squeaked as the armor-plated vehicle rolled over the various hills towards their next facility on the asteroid. The air inside the cabin was so thick with tension that even an omni blade could not slice through it. Kaidan pretended to be busy at the radar to pick up on hostile turrets that were strategically placed to block their path. It was hard to know if the opposition was more of security for the research team that manned the asteroid before the attack or if the heavy guns were placed after the fact by their foe. Batarians. He gave a sideways glance over to Krysta who was driving, making sure she didn’t note his leering. Garrus remained still in the back. He and Vakarian knew of Shepard’s past with the batarians on Torfan. It was plastered all over the extranet once she took the title of the first human Spectre. Her ruthless actions gained her recommendations and medals while others viewed what she did as pure brutality and inhumane. After all, it costed her entire team. The accusation by the Hegemony was that the batarian pirates that made up Torfan were surrendering before they were butchered. Many viewed the Hegemony to be in the wrong to be defending pirates who were part of the Skyllian Blitz on Elysium. While others joined in on the argument that the retaliation and slaughter of the batarians was nothing more than racism against the four-eyes. That side of the debate had less of the percentage on agreement, though the media had a field day. Years following Torfan, everything became still as if the matter was scrubbed to only come back into the limelight following Shepard’s placement as Spectre. 

The Hegemony used this as ammo as their propaganda ramped up, blaming the Council for anti-batarian rhetoric. Protests rocked Khar’Shaan and riots flared at various colonies to where the population had percentage of batarian civilians. Even on Earth, some humans embraced Shepard as their guiding light while others ridiculed her. None of this bothered Krysta. Alenko was impressed how strong willed she was. The backlash was the last thing on her mind. Still, he could see the embers inside her sparking when they came face to face against the ones responsible for maneuvering the asteroid towards Terra Nova. Their speculations were wrong. These were nothing more than batarian terrorists. Their vicious hatred towards the humans seemed to be unmatched. That was until the biotic rage that engulfed Krysta as she charged into the room. She manipulated the dark energy to twist the batarian bodies into unnatural positions, snapping their vertebrae, flinging them around like ragdolls. Her display shocked Alenko and he completely lost his focus, enabling one of the terrorists to pick off majority of his shields before he snapped back to reality. It was as if he was reliving Torfan all over again and the first facility was only one of three. The mastermind behind the heist was a batarian named Balak, who had taken the science team as hostages. This changed their objective. Not only did they have to prevent the asteroid from hitting the capital, they also had innocent lives to save. “You okay, Commander?” He finally broke the silence.

“We are approaching the next facility,” Krysta announced, ignoring his inquiry as she slowed down the rover. “Weapons at the ready.”

Kaidan glanced back at Garrus who gave a light shrug at the response. He too was perplexed by their leader’s attitude. He had to make her snap to. Hurrying out of the rover to catch her before she took off, he purposefully placed himself in front of her, ignoring the regs. “Commander?”

The commander was taken back by this gesture. “What are you doing, Kaidan?” She voiced in frustration.

“I need to know that you’re going to be okay in this,” He spoke through his helmet’s mic as he pressed the issue. “This isn’t Torfan.” 

“Stand down, Lieutenant,” Shepard hissed as she tightly gripped her assault rifle with her hands. 

Kaidan didn’t flinch. Garrus still didn’t say anything. He really needed the help on this. “Garrus?” He called to his fellow teammate. 

“We need to make sure the area’s secure of any hostages, Commander,” The turian tactfully suggested. “Balak could be placing them at entrance points strategically. We don’t want any civilian casualties.”

Shepard took a breath, allowing herself to exhale. She could feel herself getting worked up. Her squad was right. Nodding her head at Garrus’ input, she untensed her body. “I got this.” Her brown eyes looked back to Alenko once more. “I will be sure that we don’t lose the hostages or you, Lieutenant.” Her voice softened.

Garrus looked over at Kaidan as she moved past the duo to take lead ahead. “Glad to see that she’s looking after you,” He muttered to him. “I’m dead, right?” 

Alenko chuckled by his remark. “I’m not sure how to take it. Either she’s saying I’m weak and need protection or she doesn’t care about you.”

Vakarian chortled. “Just be glad we are not batarians.”

**************  
The heated exchange between Commander Balak and Shepard was intensifying. The yellow and black facial skin batarian met them dead on at the main facility with heavy armed guards. The hostages were broken up into groups at various locations inside and Balak announced that he placed bombs with them that he could detonate at any time from the remote on his omni tool. Most of his men were taken out by Shepard and her squad and he was pinned. A bargaining chip. Alenko presumed she would take any avenue to enable the survival of the science team if possible. At first it seemed like it would go that way since Shepard had the upper hand. However, as Balak preached about the injustice on his kind and Krysta’s past against them, things were going an opposite direction at an alarming rate. Balak’s words were becoming elevated as the open dialogue became more yelling and shouting on his part. Kaidan hoped that he would not stop talking and just detonate the bombs. He bit his lip as he quietly contested if he should intervene or not. His heartrate increased. “Enough!” Balak’s shrill disrupted his thoughts. “You couldn’t possibly understand.” The being in front of them began to pace back and forth, disturbed clearly from her lack of understanding his viewpoint. “Actually, you just don’t wanna understand and I’m done wasting my breath.” His words menacing lingering in the air. “Now, if you want your friends to live, I suggest you step aside.”

The threat didn’t move Shepard at all. Her almond color eyes glared upon him with malice. “I’m not letting a terrorist like you go free. Do what you want with the others, but it will be the last thing you do.”

The varren at Balak’s side snarled as if on cue by her answer. The batarian curled up his upper lip, displaying his razor-sharp incisors as he pulled his omni back up. “I hope this is worth it,” He growled as his fingers dashed over the holo controls.

“Shepard! No!” Kaidan screamed in horror. His words were cut off by several blasts that shook the facility mixed in with short lived screams.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan and Krysta Shepard have a falling out from the aftermath of Terra Nova. Will their differences form a breakup? Kaidan seeks advice from Williams.

MASS EFFECT WALLS:  
CHAPTER 12

The multiple button console stared enigmatically back up at Kaidan as he stood at his work station. His fists firmly clenched at his sides. He withdrew down to the second level of the Normandy as soon as they boarded back from the asteroid without saying a word to anyone. He needed to be alone. He didn’t want to talk. He didn’t want to see Krysta. All he could see in his mind were the scorched remains of what used to be innocent lives trapped helplessly in the facility. Their screams of agony and pleas of salvation flooded his mind, repeating over and over. How could Shepard just let the captives die like that? Balak gave them the choice to either take him down or Kate Bowman and her crew. The decision was clear. Any other terrorist wouldn’t have done it, but the batarian was pinned and outnumbered. He knew it. He was smart. Instead, Shepard chose to let them die and take the bastard down instead. Why did she do that? “Damnit!” He screamed as he slammed his fist down on the console, ignoring the pain as the metal impacted his skin. He could sense the urge to charge up his biotic implants to make the next strike even more effective. The temptation was resisted. Damaging Alliance property was not the answer.

Kaidan was so consumed by his anger that he didn’t notice that Krysta came down to speak with him. “You done, Lieutenant?” Her words hostile and sharp. He turned to see her almond brown eyes staring at him with matched anger. 

Remember his regs, Kaidan turned on his right heel to face her more and gave a salute. “I apologize, mam.” Keeping his response formal. 

“You skipped out on the debrief, Kaidan,” Shepard pointed out. “I don’t remember excusing you.”

Her harsh tone rubbed salt into the wound. He looked upon her disbelievingly for several seconds before firing off a reply, “What was there to talk about? You shot multiple rounds into Balak, leaving him to bleed out and let the hostages die.” Resentment towards her decision layered over his words. “End of report. I think you could have handled it.”

Crossing her arms, Shepard was not about to let this go. “You have a problem, Lieutenant?”

Sighing hard, Kaidan, untensed his body. “Shepard,” He spoke her name gently. “You know where I stand. How could you let those people die like that?” He could never make that decision without any doubt or remorse. He fell for Shepard. She was special to him. Yet, they seemed like complete opposites when it came to certain topics, such as dealing with aliens. He knew her psych profile. Did Torfan really mess her up that bad? Was it something deeper or even personal beyond that? 

“Balak killed them when he detonated the bombs,” Krysta hissed defensively. “He was a psychotic madman. He got what he deserved. A slow and painful death.”

“I think he got inside your head,” Alenko contended, not letting up. “He knew your past.”

“Everyone knows about my past. I don’t give a fuck,” Shepard spat with contempt.

“He’s a batarian and he used that against you,” Alenko continued on. “You know what I think? I think he wanted to kill those hostages all along. He wanted to die for his cause. He won. You made him a martyr.”

Hurt, Krysta scowled hard at him. “Think, Kaidan. If I let Balak go, how many lives would be lost? He’s a damn terrorist. I saved an entire colony from being wiped out. If he walked free, then you bet your ass there would be more lives gone in his wake.” 

“Commander, I- “Kaidan began to filter through her argument.

“No, Lieutenant,” She stopped him crossly. “That is what it means when you’re in charge. You have to make decisions on the brink. You don’t get the option to sit back and weigh all the possibilities and analyze what kind of bullshit scrutiny will befall you. This wasn’t Torfan….” Her words cold. “I didn’t send you to your death. I told you I would keep you alive and I did.” The woman before him wouldn’t give him the chance to speak up. “I thought you knew me better than that, Kaidan. You are a goddamn soldier like me. Not a bureaucratic politician. Start acting like it.” She stormed off to the retreat of her cabin.

Kaidan’s sad eyes followed her as he gloomily braced his body up against the interior wall that formed a barrier between himself and the hall that led to her quarters. He exhaled heavily once more and then closed his eyes as he took several small slow breaths to calm himself. His inner voice wanted to kick himself for coming across so brash towards her. Her words rung true to him and yet, he still didn’t agree with it. Reopening them, he stared at the wall in front of him before moving towards the elevator to head down to his personal locker at the cargo hold. She needed her space. He got that. Where did they go from here?   
*************  
Chief Gunnery Ashley Williams must have caught on the dark vibe that was resonated from him. As soon as he got to this locker near her workstation, she spoke up to him. “LT, what’s eating you?”

Slamming his locker shut before his task, Alenko turned her way. “Nothing.” 

Ash cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms with doubt. “Seriously? You’re such a woman.”

“It’s about what happened down there on the asteroid,” He opened up to her softly, trying to keep his voice down low to prevent Wrex or Garrus overhearing their conversation nearby. He didn’t want to start gossip or rumors aboard the ship. He was way too mature for that. “I didn’t agree with what the commander did. I guess I handled it the wrong way.”

“Let me guess. You pissed her off?” Ash suggested knowingly. Kaidan responded with a simple nod. “Tsk tsk,” She continued as she shook her head. “I would have killed that creep myself.”

“You weren’t down there, Chief,” Kaidan chimed in with opposition. “Balak had the hostages in rooms filled with bombs. He gave us the choice. Either let him go free and save them or let him kill them and we take him out.” 

“That bastard got what he deserved,” Ash spat. “I hate batarians.”

“Now you sound like her,” Alenko sighed. “Maybe, I just don’t get it.”

“Maybe you don’t,” Williams sounded offended by his remark. “Do I need to go over the quote again about the needs of the many?”

“That’s a negative,” He gave a light chuckle. “I got lectured enough up there. I guess I said the wrong thing.”

Williams picked up on the true meaning of his comment. “You didn’t screw up that easily, LT. Stop moping.” She uncrossed her arms and tossed back a playful smile. “I’ve seen how the commander looks at you.”

Alenko felt his face become hot. “Come on, Ash.”

Williams only nodded with a smirk on her face. “The whole ship knows that one.”

He gave a sideways glance over to the krogan who was standing in his peripheral vision with his back up against the wall. He didn’t seem to be really taking interest to their chatter and Garrus was on the other side of the area, going over maintenance needs for the Mako. “I doubt that….,” Alenko muttered.

Wrex chuckled under his breath as if he was on cue. “More than you know.” Kaidan stiffened up as Ashley busted out laughing, unable to contain herself any longer. 

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, feeling his cheeks become red, Kaidan tried to save face. “I guess I can discuss this more with her once we are back from Virmire. Sounds like the salarians need our help.”

“The salarians always need our help. Especially from the krogan,” Wrex graciously agreed, changing the subject.

“Good idea, LT. Definitely after we leave Virmire. I wouldn’t push it out any longer. I need you focused to take down the turian bastard.” Ashley reeled him back in. 

Kaidan smiled at her. “You got it, Chief. Thanks for the pep talk.”

“Hey, just trying to help you and the Skipper out.”


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krysta is broken down after the lost on Virmire. Anderson has to straighten her up. Will she get over the loss?

MASS EFFECT: WALLS  
CHAPTER 13

Krysta wanted to remain taciturn during the debrief following Virmire. Yet, she was forced to defend her choice to Ashley Williams on leaving Kaidan below to his fate. The brunette woman rudely argued that she should have been the martyr to their fight against Saren Arterius. Out of the two, Ash admitted that Alenko was the stronger soldier with his biotic implant and duty roster. To her, the choice was clear who should have died down there. Not like the chief gunnery had a death wish. The decision was Shepard’s alone to make. The result was killing her slowly on the inside without any expression of the pain she was enduring. Saren forced her hand. Their steadfast victory over the rogue agent was cut short by the loss of Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. Sacrificing his life to make sure the nuke at the krogan breeding facility would detonate, annihilating all in its wake including many of the captured STG fighters indoctrinated to mindless husks of their former selves and the data that was created to cure the genophage. A false prophet of hope for the return of the krogan horde that plagued the Milky Way Galaxy centuries ago. A trivial increase of live births of healthy krogan children. An enticing situation to many krogan including her own squadmate, Urdnot Wrex. The salarians’ plan to destroy the facility and stop Saren from curing the genophage angered the burly krogan to a point to where if Shepard wasn’t able to talk him down to reason, then his own death by her hand would be the next step. One choice that she would not hesitate on if it meant getting to Saren. Wrex accepted this. He would have done the same to her if he was not persuaded to know that the cure that the turian was creating was no benefit to his kind at all. 

Shepard almost decided not to place the call to the Citadel Council after her report was sent off. No, they needed to hear this. They needed to know what Saren Arterius, their prized agent, was doing on Virmire. What he hoped to do. Her report was met by resilience. Particularly from Sparatus. The white-marked turian chastised her with his beady avian eyes. The use of a nuclear weapon seemed like overkill to all three of them. He used this to challenge her methods. Krysta was unable to contain herself any longer. “I lost a damn good soldier, Councilor. If you want to blame anyone on what happened today, then blame Saren. Your agent. Your kind, turian,” She distastefully spat out his race. She wouldn’t dare take the fall. Kaidan’s death would not be in vain. She was sure of that. 

“Commander,” Tevos jumped in to defend her colleague. “We are not placing- “

“Save it,” Shepard cut her off sharply and ended the transmission. “Fuck them,” She muttered under her breath, overlooking a few snarky snickers from her pilot over the intercom who was eavesdropping on her call once again. Resisting the urge to nail him, she stormed off to the retreat of her quarters. She was breaking down. Taking quick strides, she held her neutral composure as she passed her crew in the mess till the door to her cabin closed behind her. It was only then that she allowed herself to mourn for Kaidan’s death. Stumbling in her steps, she barely made it to her bed before she collapsed down beside it. Clutching onto the covers with her fingertips as the tears flowed down her face like gushing waterfalls, Krysta was tired of being strong. She replayed the mission over and over in her mind. Every decision and choice she took. In her past incursions, she never once doubted herself. That day, she did. Captain Kirrahe needed an able body from her team to help him and his men hit the facility. With her crew, Shepard could afford to lend someone. Both Kaidan and Ashley jumped at the chance. Not to impress their superior officer, but to offer their skills to get the job done. Dutiful soldiers through and through. Ashley was the better candidate. A capable soldier with marksman skills. She survived the slaughter on Eden Prime. 

Krysta continued to recount every push since they departed as Shadow Team. Their fight against the mixture of geth and krogan forces, the fight inside the compound against husks and indoctrinated salarians, and the talk with Sovereign. The sentient being that was not just Saren’s ship, but an actual Reaper that somehow came out of dark space. Once they were able to meet up with the Normandy, the nuke was placed. It was time to blow the tainted facility to hell. That was when the disturbing distress call buzzed into her ear comm. Captain Kirrahe’s team was pinned down along with Ashley. They were being overwhelmed and couldn’t hold out much longer. She could hear the fear and desperation in Ash’s voice. Kaidan assured Krysta that she, Tali and Wrex would have plenty of time to grab Ash and everything in the vicinity appeared clear. He would stay back and make the final preparations on the bomb.

Just as Krysta was halfway there, a geth dropship flew overhead towards where Alenko was. It was hard to estimate what type of odds he was going to face alone. There was no time to doubleback to him and then grab Ash. Kaidan was a very skillful biotic and could hold his own. With the geth dropship in the area, there was no certainty that the Normandy could have a successful pickup at Alenko’s location. The Normandy didn’t have any superior guns since it was meant for stealth and reconnaissance. A pickup was risky and could jeopardize everything so far. Shepard paced back and forth as both Alenko and Ash argued to each other about who Shepard should rescue. Her heart broke with each passing microsecond. The choice already predetermined by years in command. The logistics were plainly there. Anybody observing her life in the past weeks would have been wrong in their assumption. As if he could read her mind, Alenko confirmed that he armed the nuke. Everything was in motion. She now would go to the AA tower to rescue Williams and the salarians, then rendezvous with the Normandy there. Holding onto a small hope that somehow Alenko would still make it through all this. Though the odds of surviving a nuclear detonation that close to the epicenter was zero. She didn’t even want to think about what he was about to experience in the minutes to come. “Kaidan….” Her voice shattered, speaking his name for the last time to him over the comm, ignoring her commitment to keep what they had together somewhat private. Though gossip traveled fast aboard the ship.

“It was a pleasure serving with you, Commander,” Alenko responded softly to his lover. Time seemed to graciously standstill for a few seconds for their farewell. She could hear gunfire in the background as her Lieutenant held his own against the geth forces. He didn’t even report on his condition, if he had been shot once or multiple times. There was a bit of a strain in his voice as if he was fighting off exhaustion and pain. It took a lot out of the body physically with the use of powerful biotic displays, even with upgraded implants. “Shepard, I love you.” The comm went offline. Cut off by his own hand. Her heart stopped briefly. Was he killed or did he simply sever the connection to keep her mind focused at the task of hand? No one wanted to hear their lover being slain on an open channel. Her eyes looked towards the direction of the AA tower painfully; where she needed to go next. Tali and Wrex remained still behind her, awaiting their orders. They all knew what she was facing personally.

Soldiers die, Shepard. Get over it. Her conscious voice spoke to her, stern like her old DI. Straighten yourself up. That’s an order. She ran her fingertips over the tops of her bangs, lifting her head as she heard a tone alert her from her a terminal. Incoming high priority video comm request from the Citadel. “Udina…,” She assumed from the political ‘shit show’ that he would have to clean up. Surprisingly, the requestor was Captain Anderson. The one person she wanted to confide in right now. The only person she wanted to talk until they arrive on the Citadel. Wiping her tears, she sniffed a little and took a few breaths to compose herself before accepting the call. He had a copy of her report so he knew what went down on Virmire. Most likely, he received an earful from Ambassador Udina before making the call or he retreated to his office before the man could get there to hear the truth himself. Reports were one thing, but hearing it in person was another. 

“How you holding up, Commander?” Anderson started the dialogue pretty casual. That’s what she liked about her old Captain. He was down to Earth, unlike some of the brass in the Alliance, yet he kept things professional. If you respected him, then he would have your back without hesitation. He was a soldier in his former life just like her, N7 himself and a rejected Spectre candidate thanks to his mission with Saren. 

“I lost a good soldier down there, sir,” She flatly said as she sighed hard. “Shouldn’t have happened.”

“Alenko was a good man. I agree with that, Shepard,” He acknowledged. “You better not be blaming yourself for this one. Get it out of your head, right now.” Changing his tone from laid back to more serious.

Straightening up in her chair, she chuckled a little. He could read her like an open book. Her red swollen eyes did her in. “I’m going to nail that turian bastard.”

Anderson nodded his head in approval. “Good to hear. He’s the only one to blame. He will pin it on you. The council will.”

“They already did,” She corrected him.

“Let them,” The Captain dismissed the statement with his hand. “You and I both know how Saren works. I believe you.” He paused to allow it sink in. “Let me repeat that. I believe you, Shepard.”

She cracked a smile at his affirmation. “That’s good to know, sir.”

“I lost men before under my command. It’s never easy and it seems to get harder each time,” He recollected. “Won’t be the first time like this. This is not Torfan.”

“The Alliance may see it that way,” Shepard grumbled as she thought back to the criticism that a few had to say following the incident on the moon. “Heh, I may get another medal for this.”

The older man warmly smiled at her. “You take Saren down and I’ll be sure of it.”

Krysta fired off a salute to him. “Understood, sir.”


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krysta Shepard faces Finch once again on the Citadel who threatens her to blackmail her about her past. Their team is on the run to get to Ilos. Shepard hopes to find solace in the last few hours that she may have.

MASS EFFECT: WALLS: CHAPTER 14

Curious awes and demeaning comments filled her ears as Krysta Shepard made a beeline through the lower wards towards the elevator that would lead her to the Presidium and ultimately the Council Chambers. She ignored both. Sidestepping around C-Sec officers transporting a drunken turian subject towards docket, she almost made it to the sanctuary of the elevator when a familiar voice beckoned her nearby, “Shepard. Just the woman I was looking for.”

Whipping her long blonde ponytail around, she saw Finch lurking in the shadows with his back pressed up against the wall in a casual manner. He unfolded his arms and walked towards her in delight. “The 411 was that you came back here. Thought that I would be the first to welcome you to our humble abode.”

“What the hell do you want now, Finch?” She was in no mood for guessing games. A man from her dark past was the last person that she wanted to run into or block her path. 

“Hey, I thought we were pals,” He chided with a wolfly grin. “You did me a favor. Just when I thought you gave up on your old family.”

Shepard narrowed her eyes dangerously into slits from his words. She had nothing to hide in her past, but she didn’t want it blasted out in the open to allow the media to have a field day. Ashley and Liara remained silent behind her as they listened in with interest. Who to blame them? Neither of them was with her when she ran into Finch a few weeks ago in the wards. The man flaunted her involvement with the Tenth Street Reds when she ran with the gang on Earth as a stupid teenager. To get him go away, she agreed to his task since she was heading to Chora’s Den in the first place to meet up with Septimus. It seemed like every time she landed at the damn station, someone had a problem and needed her help. It was bad enough with the random calls from Admiral Hackett of the Fifth Fleet. She had a lot of respect for the admiral, but the diversion cost her ground in her pursuit against Saren and she had to do double the work to gain it back with each mission. “You have ten seconds.”

“I need another favor. Not too much to ask is it? I mean after all, we helped you a lot.” He pointed out with a toothy grin. 

“Typical,” She scoffed at his request. “The answer is no.”

Finch took the rejection as an insult and scrunched his nose in distaste. “’No’? Never heard that one before. You really think the whole galaxy wants to know that their savior is some street trash gang member? What would the kiddies think?” He shook his head tauntingly. “Tsk tsk. Not a good role model.”

That was it. Gathering dark energy, she activated her biotic implants and was up on him within two seconds. Grabbing the collar of his shirt roughly with her hand, she shoved him hard up against the wall with her forearm pressing against his neck. “I’m done with your fucking games, Finch. This is not the day to mess with me,” She hissed lowly.

The purple aurora and the sudden shock of his body slamming against the wall seemed not to make the man flinch too much in his alleged blackmail attempt. His eyes met hers challengingly, but his voice shook to reveal his true feelings, “You…you’re bluffing, Shepard! You wouldn’t do anything to me out here. In the open…where everyone can see.”

“Try me,” She kept her arm tightly against his neck, pressing harder to cause the task of breathing to become more difficult for the man. Finch now gripped at her arm, desperately trying to move her away. His eyes became wide in fright. Shepard smirked. She enjoyed this. Looking back to Liara to her left, she smiled at her friend, “My friend here is an Asari Commando. She can filet you alive with her mind.” She allowed her words to linger briefly in the air to give weight to her threat before continuing, “Want me to give the order?”

Finch broke her glare to look over at Liara with sheer panic. “No…no, Shepard,” He pleaded. “I was just kidding. I ain’t going to say anything. Just let me go!” Satisfied, Shepard removed the vice and grip, allowing him to collapse to his knees on the ground below her. Finch coughed to regain his breath as he looked back at her. She watched on heartlessly. “You’re a crazy bitch!” 

Pleased, Shepard crossed her arms smugly as she stood there. “Try anything again with me and you won’t have any legs to stand on.”

Clambering to the wall for support, Finch regain his footing and quickly bolted down the corridor. Liara finally spoke up, “Commander, I’m not a Commando.”

“I know that, Liara,” Shepard winked her way. “He doesn’t know it.”

Ashley busted out laughing. “I enjoy hanging out with you, Commander. Way to take out that piece of trash.”

Looking to each of them, the smile on Shepard’s face disappeared as seriousness recaptured her tone, “We can discuss this later.”

The brunette woman standing to her right shook her head at the statement. “No need to, mam. Nothing that’s important right now.”

Liara nodded her head in agreement, “Ashley is right. Let’s just get the Council onboard.”

“Right.”  
***************  
Everyone on the CIC level was on edge as the Normandy raced out away from its berth aboard the Citadel and towards the relay. Escaping the grasp of Citadel Security. Normally, Ashley, Garrus, Wrex and Tali would be stowed away at the lower level where the cargo hold and engineering was. Instead, they circled around the bridge until the all clear was given by Joker. The Normandy initiated the relay and used its harnessed energy to transport them quickly towards the Pangea Expanse where the planet Ilos was tucked away in the Refuge System. That’s where they would have a final showdown with Saren once and for all. Cheers and celebrations followed the witty pilot’s announcements along with victorious high-fives. Proud, Shepard stepped away from the map towards her compatriots. There was no need for her to give directions. Their destination was chosen. In a few hours, they would be intersecting Saren and hopefully thwarting whatever plot he had next. He would not be allowed to give the Reapers access out of dark space. Not while Krysta Shepard was around. If she was lucky, she would strap a nuke to the turian’s ass to vaporize him to hell. She would do that for Kaidan. She would make the son of a bitch pay for taking away the man she loved. Kaidan didn’t deserve a death like that even if he died with honor like a soldier. 

A beeline was formed to the elevator with Krysta taking the lead. Wrex chuckled in glee. “Shepard, you surprise me. Never a dull moment with you, is it?” 

“It’s only the beginning, Wrex,” She grinned back at him. “Make sure you wear that armor when you go with me take Saren down.” Referring to the old armor that she got back for him. The krogan curled up his upper lip in disgust by her comment with a groan.

Garrus snickered. “Saren may instantly give up if he sees that.”

Wrex turned his thick neck to look the turian’s way with his red eyes. “How does it feel, Garrus? To be chased down by C-Sec?” He chuckled in amusement. 

“Remember,” Vakarian was not hurt by his teasing remark. “I quit C-Sec. I was done with the bureaucrats and their red tape.”

“Glad to have you both,” Shepard jumped into their private banter as she entered the elevator first and chose the level of her cabin for her destination while Wrex lightly punched his number for the engineering level with his fist. “This may be a one-way trip.”

“I will die proudly knowing that I served you,” Tali spoke up from behind the group as she was the last one to board. Shepard could almost see a smile on the inside of the helmet even though she had no idea what quarians looked like underneath their envirosuits. “No other quarian on their pilgrimage can boast what I have accomplished with you and your team, Shepard.”

Once the elevator reached its floor, the doors opened and Krysta found herself facing the back wall of the Mess. She would retreat back to her own quarters, alone to find comfort. No words left her mouth to her friends as she moved out of the car. Her eyes despairingly gazed upon the empty post where Alenko would have stood busily working away. If he was alive, she would call to him to bring solace to her with his loving arms wrapped around her in the bed. Finding tranquility in the chaos. Her room was empty with the low hum of the Normandy’s machinery at work and her terminal that was in standby mode with a flashing light on the screen indicating a new message awaiting her attention. Ignoring it, she collapsed onto her back on the bed as she looked up the metal ceiling. Sadly sighing, she couldn’t get her mind to stop racing from all she needed to do to prep for their run on Ilos. Her body ached for some shut eye; however, her mental state forbade it. “Kaidan….” She spoke his name as if a phantom would just appear. With Earth’s religions shook to their core after the discovery of the mass relays and new aliens amongst them, Shepard was like most. She found it difficult to still truly believe in some afterlife glowing in grandeur. Still, she couldn’t bear the thought of Alenko just disintegrating into nothingness. That was not purposeful. She wanted to know that he was still out there somewhere, watching over her, protecting her. Having her back just like he did on the numerous missions. “I miss you….” Her voice trembled as she could feel her chest heaving with sorrow. Falling into a pit of remorse. The haunting of Virmire plagued her all over again. The sound of gunfire and shouts of distress. Her mind reliving the deadly mission. “No!” She shouted to her subconscious mind. 

Sitting backup from the bed and pulling her legs over the edge to plant her feet firmly on the ground, she cupped her face to fight off the exhaustion. Staying in there would be useless. Her thoughts would not let her rest and she couldn’t get rattled. Not now. Moving back out of her quarters and up towards the bridge, she strolled past the aisle in the direction of where Jeff Moreau sat. The young pilot took notice of her presence and lifted his head up at her. “Hey, Commander. Something the matter?”

Clasping her fingers behind her back, Krysta squared her shoulders as her brown eyes stared out from the Normandy’s viewport into the abyss of countless stars; flashing past them as they traveled. “No,” She firmly replied. “Everything okay up here?”

“Inbound to Ilos, mam,” He reported. “Three hours tops.”

“Good. It’s time to bring down Saren.”


	16. Chapter: 15 FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali and Wrex leave Shepard. The Normandy is attacked. Aria learns about Shepard's fate. Why is she interested? Bray doesn't see the big thrill.

MASS EFFECT WALLS:   
CHAPTER 15

Six weeks passed since the end of Saren and his attack on the Citadel. The wards were in shambles. The keepers busily worked alongside the maintenance crew to tend to the areas hit the hardest. Hundreds were still not accounted for and hope of rescue was diminished. It was now only recovery to give the families time to heal. Shepard and her crew assisted Citadel Security to look for any possible survivors and try to collect all the pieces of Sovereign that flew in various areas upon his destruction. It was hard to say just how many fragments of a Reaper were floating around the station. A dangerous catalyst. One hundred shards were salvaged so far and locked away for “proper disposal.” 

There were still pockets of geth remaining and Admiral Hackett dispatched Alliance cruisers to eradicate them. However, there were a few outliers. Those were assigned to the commander to handle. The soldiers handling the task ran into difficulties and a whole platoon was annihilated. Hackett marked the request as severely urgent. If the geth remained, then there was the fear they would return to wreak havoc on colonists or on the Citadel once again. Despite Saren part of the assault on the Citadel, there was still fear that the geth acted on their own. Some various groups demanded reparations from the quarians for what happened to their loved ones and many lawsuits were filed against the Flotilla. Empty threats that exhausted credits and time that no one really had. The hatred towards the quarians as the creators of the geth intensified and many called for a ban to the race on the station. If successful, then the homeless race would be the second species to be not welcomed in Council Space next to the batarians. Many quarians who survived the attack fled the station in fear of persecution. Tali was no exception to the scapegoat. This was one of the main reasons that Krysta did not deny her squadmate’s request to head back to the Migrant Fleet with her gift to be welcomed by her captain. After all, her pilgrimage was a success. Krysta would sign off on any recommendation to give to the admiralty board as well. She could tell the tension in the air was making the quarian nervous even as her and her team was about to debark to head towards the intended target. 

The crew met up as Joker went ahead with the rest of the Normandy Alliance crew to do the final checks. Krysta smiled as she stared back at the elevator that transported new arrivals to the lower part of C-Sec for processing, before returning her eyes to her team. “It’s been one hell of a ride.”

“No quarian will be able to boast what I have achieved, Shepard,” Tali was the first to speak. “I will…” She sniffed through her helmet as sadness crept in. “I will miss…all of you.”

“Even me?” Wrex chided playfully.

Tali giggled at this comment. “Even you, Wrex. It was nice having you around.”

“Like a big watchdog,” Shepard teased the krogan. “Or varren. Speaking of which, you sure you want to leave now, Wrex, and miss all the fun?”

“Wimping out already?” Garrus poked, unaware of the krogan’s choice that was only disclosed to Krysta prior. 

“Thought krogan like battles,” Ashley agreed.

“Nothing like a good fight that’s for sure,” He conceded. “Maybe, I’m just getting too old for this shit.”

“Just exactly how old are you?” Liara perked up. 

He cocked his head a little to the right with a huff. “Centuries.”

“Number?” Garrus pressed with amusement.

The krogan glared at him in a serious fashion before jerking his head back to where Shepard stood. “May head back to Tuchanka and pick up some work there,” He sighed. “It’s been a long time since I have been there.”

Krysta nodded her head in acceptance of his decision. After all, most on her team agreed to help her take down Saren. They achieved their goal. The handling of geth incursions was more of an Alliance mission despite the greater good. She couldn’t force it upon them even with her profound spectre status. “Pleasure having you, Wrex.” Her own words a stranger to her. Prior to meeting up with Nihlus before their fake shakedown run, she would have never seen herself enjoying the company of aliens, especially working beside them in firefights. The feeling was almost salubrious. 

The sudden silence felt terribly awkward. Wrex groaned. “Enough of this crap.” He tossed a half wave before heading down the ramp towards the transport to Tuchanka. “See you around, Shepard,” He called back to her. Tali sadly waved before heading to her own transport.

Krysta looked over at Liara and Garrus who remained poised outside the docking tube. “I can’t ask you two to go with me.”

“You never did,” T’Soni pointed out with a soft smile. 

“Don’t think C-Sec would accept me back and bodyguarding a pompous politician on the Citadel is not my style. Taking down a few Geth seems more enticing,” Vakarian agreed. 

“What do you think, Ash?” Shepard asked the chief, playing off the unspoken past resentment that Williams voiced about their alien counterparts.   
Ashley bashfully grinned. “You are both welcome anytime.” Proud of her change of heart. 

“Then let’s get to it. I don’t want the admiral reminding me of my duties. I’ve lingered here enough.” Shepard led the procession to the decontamination chamber. 

****************  
1 month later…

“Mmm,” Krysta inhaled the warming sweet fragrance of the hot coffee in front of her. Her fingers laced together around the cup. “I needed this.” They finished off the last pocket of the Geth and were heading to the Arcturus Station to replenish their supplies. 

Liara flashed a sloppy smirk her way as she sat across the table in the Mess. “I’ve never been up so early.” Holding onto her own cup in front of her.

Taking a sip, Shepard paused to reply to allow the liquid ease down her throat. “It’s peaceful. Allows you to think with only the skeleton crew manning their stations. I don’t even remember when I have slept a full eight hours.”

“The stressors are very different now,” The asari agreed, taking a sip as well. She scrunched her nose slightly at the taste and set the cup down politely.

Shepard picked up on this. “Don’t like it. Do you?” She playfully called her out.

Liara blushed in embarrassment. “Uh…no. I do,” She stammered. Shepard could tell she was afraid of placing insult to her. “It’s just…different.”

“You don’t like it,” Krysta stated matter-of-factly with a chuckle. “It’s okay. Human tastes are way different I’m sure.”

“Just bitter,” Liara explained carefully. 

“Bitter?” Shepard raised her eyebrow skeptically as she glanced down at the light brown beverage in front of her. “I make mine extra sweet.” She could tell that Dr. T’Soni was uncomfortable in her seat. Ever since she picked her up off Therum, Krysta noticed that Liara never did like to make her angry or upset. In fact, the asari actually admitted to feelings towards her. Ones that were not returned. Shepard’s heart was with Kaidan. Despite the rejected affection, the two remained close friends. They had their backs and survived a lot so far. Krysta helped Liara mourn the loss of her mother, Matriarch Benezia, even though Liara said her mother died well before that fateful day on Noveria. Somehow, Saren had his talons tightly grasped around the powerful Matriarch. She was easily persuaded to his will. Almost controlled and not by force. In fact, she struggled against his hold even though the turian was nowhere present at Peak 15. This connection was enigmatic, similar to the Thorian’s grip on the colonists at Zhu’s Hope. Ironically, Saren expressed interest in the colony on Feros and it was more than just finding the cipher. Could he will just a strong power? Was Sovereign aiding him? Her pursuit of the rogue spectre uncovered a lot of unknowns. Ones that were yet fully explained and may never be. All she knew was that Sovereign could not be the last Reaper to exit the veil. He threatened of more like him, waiting in dark space, until their time came. A foreshadowing prophecy. 

“You never really talked to me about Virmire,” Liara changed the subject. Her deep blue eyes flashing her way with a deeper meaning behind the inquiry. It was about Kaidan. 

Tensing up, Krysta took another sip of her coffee as if a part of her wanted to avoid the conversation altogether. Exhaling forcefully, she set her cup back down. “What should I talk about?” Pain struck her voice.

“Kaidan was a good soldier. His biotic skills were very impressive against the geth on Therum.” She admitted. “I know losing someone close is never easy. The pain seems to resonate within you all the time.”

“Like your mother?” Krysta switched it back to her, hoping to avoid any further talk about her lost love.

Before the asari could answer, a sudden jolt rocked the ship. The violent impact nearly tossed them both out of their seats and the coffee cups tipped over on the table, spilling the liquid all over. Nearby screams of panic and alarm filled every sector of the ship. A klaxon wailed. Before Shepard could initiate the intercom to ask for a status report from Joker, another jolt hit the ship, followed by several explosions. The lights flickered. “Goddess!” Liara’s mouth gaped open as she scrambled to get back on her feet.

“We are under attack!” Joker’s voice finally screamed through the comm. “Repeat! We are under attack!”

“No shit!” Krysta yelled back at him as she raced towards her personal locker to suit up. “Status on the damage?!”

“I have no fucking clue!” The pilot’s voice strained over the relentless pounding on the Normandy’s hull. “All I know is that they are kicking our ass! Fires are on every floor! Kinetic barriers gone! Multiple hull breaches!”

Liara watched on with dread. “Sound the evac, Joker,” Krysta remained calm as she gave the order. With their unknown enemy still in the vicinity, they were just sitting ducks out there. She had to save the remainder of her crew. This wasn’t going to be another Torfan. The Normandy was at a disadvantage. They weren’t equipped to take on an aggressor. With their systems going offline and the massive damage, she couldn’t risk an outrun maneuver. The intense speed would put a strain on the ship and with exterior compromised, it would not hold together. Completely suicidal. “Liara, get to an escape pod!”

“I’m not leaving you, Shepard!” The asari shook her head feverishly.

Shepard growled in frustration, “That wasn’t a damn request!” She shoved her friend towards the direction of the pods. 

“Joker is trapped up there! He needs to be rescued!” T’Soni protested loudly over the cacophony of ongoing explosions as the fire licked around the levels. There was no guarantee that the stairwell or path to the CIC was still passable. 

“I’ll get his cripple ass!” Krysta argued. “Just go!” She tightened the helmet on her head, hearing the seals collapse in place as oxygen began to spill in from the small tank built inside her armor. Breathing in some of the air, she moved through the inferno quickly that was now the mess hall, avoiding the urge to look at the dead corpses of the crew strewn about. She silently prayed that any other survivors including Liara and Garrus already made their way to their escape pods. Everything was happening so fast! As she reached the CIC level, she could feel the entire area being pressurized and then saw the gaping hole above the galaxy map. The darkness of space looked down upon her like a predator waiting to pounce. Joker managed to route power from other systems to make sure the barriers protected anyone including her to not be sucked out into space. Debris was scattered about. There was a chill in the air and a stillness as death loomed. She could hear her breath inside her helmet as her eyes widened at the horrors inflicted about the Normandy. No one was there. Not even bodies. She tried not to think of them being sucked out from the hull breach. Keeping her focus to where Joker still was, she trudged ahead.  
***************

Joker’s intense scream of fear echoed in her head. She could see the raging blast from their attacker cutting through the remainder of the hull at their location like a knife going through butter. The divide kept her away from her salvation of Joker’s escape pod specifically placed near his seat. The blast hurled her out into space along with the ship fragment. She watched helplessly through her helmet’s visor as the Normandy shattered into several pieces. She then coiled up to protect her body as shrapnel flew all around her like asteroids. Feeling a thud against her back, she winced as pain went down her spine. Seconds later an emergency chimed came over her helmet’s interior link. She was finding it harder to breathe! It was only then that she realized the comforting noise of oxygen flowing disappeared. Reaching behind her, her gloved fingers traced along the vertebrae of her armor. There was physical damage. The area was unreachable to truly assess it. Given the alarm and the lack of oxygen, the tank was hit! Gasping for breath, she desperately reached behind her again. She had to somehow reconnect it! The looming atmosphere of an unknown planet became closer to her view. Her armor was not equipped to keep out the extreme temperature of any planet’s atmosphere. If she didn’t suffocate, then she was going to be charred to a crisp! Her head pounded from the low levels of oxygen and her chest was heaving as she gasped every ounce of breath. Her mind was racing! There was no way out of this. Closing her eyes, she inhaled slowly, savoring the last bit of oxygen that remained in her helmet and then exhaled it out. She accepted her end. “Kaidan…., this is it. I’ll see you in a bit.” Her world then faded into the consuming darkness.

*************************  
Omega  
Two days later, 

“What the hell do you want, Ish?” Bray greeted the unwelcomed salarian below Aria’s booth in the club known as Afterlife. Ish was known to manage to scrounge up dirt on different parties throughout the Traverse. Some of it proved to be useful to maintain Omega’s stability and Aria’s domain. While some of it was just a waste of time. All came with a price and sometimes a hefty one. To the batarian, Ish couldn’t be trusted. He never disclosed how he came across such information on his own. It was as if he had spies working under him.

The boastful salarian waved a datapad in front of him like a prized trophy. “Hello, Bray. I have some news that would be quite useful to Aria.” He didn’t pause for breath. “She would very inclined to hear of this.”

The four-eyed bipedal alien rolled both sets of his eyes at the declaration. “None of your bullshit today, Ish. Go away.”

Ish grinned widely and reached out to pat Bray on the top of his right arm. “Come on, Bray. Don’t be like that. You want to help Aria stay all powerful, right?” He flashed the pad again in front of his face. “This will do it.”

Bray jerked away roughly. “We are not fucking friends. Tell me what it is and I’ll go talk to her.”

“No, no.” The salarian shook his head with a knowing grin. “You know my services come with a fee.”

“How about my boot up your ass?” Bray suggested, not entertained by the other’s wit.

Despite the rejection, Ish remained calm and composed. “I’m only here to help Omega.”

“What is going on down here?” Sh’sk demanded as he walked down the steps from his post at Aria’s side to where Bray and Ish were. 

“Guess,” Bray didn’t bother to look his way.

Narrowing his eyes at the salarian, Sh’sk motioned towards Aria’s booth with his head. “Go on and get it over with, Ish.”

Cocking a victorious grin, the salarian gloated with a pretend bow before waltzing up the stairs to seek Aria’s audience. Bray snapped a harsh look at his compatriot. “Why the fuck did you do that?”

Sh’sk walked up the stairs behind Ish, “Because Aria said to.”

Sighing in defeat, Bray moved around the salarian once they cleared the steps to retake his spot at Aria’s left side, standing dutifully with his assault rifle in both hands. Aria was comfortably relaxed on her couch with her violet colored eyes glistening at Ish. “You’re at it again, Ish.”

“I cracked Alliance intel this time,” Ish proclaimed, still holding onto his prize pad cheerfully.

“You did?” T’Loak lifted an eyeridge, correcting his statement, hinting that someone else did all the hard work.

“You and I both know how powerful information is,” Ish continued on, ignoring her accusation. “This will cost you a lot.”

The asari was not amused and she glowered at him, straightening her posture. “Really?”

“Double than normal.” The sales pitch never left the salarian’s mouth. “Well worth it, I assure you.”

“Other interested parties I assume?” Aria dismissed his claim with a wave of her hand.

“Two that I know of. Quite a chatter.” Ish nodded his head. “Nothing hitting the extranet yet. Unclear if the Alliance wants this proclaimed or for other reasons…”

Aria remained still and studied him at her audience, silently pondering over the unspoken half truths he was feeding her. She knew his little games and became accustomed on picking out what was worth her time and money. “Anto, pay him.” She called over to the third batarian at her guard. Anto Bek’tall was one of her top henchmen and he always used that favor over others in her force. Sometimes, pissing off many including Bray and Sh’sk. They did never like anyone flaunting what Aria gave them. Bray was close to Aria like Anto, but one may never know it coming from him. He never seemed ambitious for use of such power like Anto and fell more in the line of a dutiful soldier more than anything. That’s where he and Anto differed. Bray came from the Batarian Special Forces. A deserter, but none the less, he was still military. Anto was an ex-pirate and by sheer luck, got on Aria’s good side. His boss’ decision dumbfounded him, but he knew better than to question her in front of anyone. He kept his mouth shut and silently filed the displeasure to bring up once Ish was gone. He wasn’t about to give the sneaky salarian any further ammo. 

Once the transaction was complete, Ish stayed still as Aria indifferently scanned over the intel that the data pad disclosed. Her face expression neutral throughout. She didn’t seem very thrilled what she paid for and this certainly surprised Ish. “Thank you for this, Ish. Omega expresses its gratitude for your loyalty,” Emphasizing the last word as a hidden threat. 

“What are you going to do?” Ish inquired anxiously. Bray could also see him salivating at the mouth over the need.

“Nothing,” Aria shrugged. “Omega has no interest in this matter. That will be all.”

Defeated, Ish took his time in leaving while Anto followed him out. “Such an ass,” Bray finally broke the silence that befell the area once again besides the atmospheric sounds of distant overlapping conversations, catcalls, drunken slurs, glasses clanging and the beat of the music. 

“He’s useful,” Aria mused as she picked up the pad once again. 

“What did it say?” 

She tossed the pad his way in a noncaring way to allow him to read over it silently himself. The batarian took a few seconds and then scratched his head. “Why would we care about some damn spectre?”

“Two,” She corrected him. “Shepard killed Saren after all.”

“Yeah and then she was killed herself by someone. Tough break.” He tossed the pad back on the couch beside her. “Not a problem if she’s dead.” He flatly stated, given the assumption that Aria may have anticipated the spectre coming to Omega for whatever reason that may fall to her. The Council had no jurisdiction in the Traverse, but spectres could go as they pleased. If this Krysta Shepard was as ruthless as the rumors told, then she could have posed a problem for Omega. A pestilence more than anything. One that they could have easily handled.

“Well, someone is certainly interested in her. Ish said there were two known parties.”

“Why? It’s just a rotting corpse now,” Bray shrugged, unsure on where Aria was going with this. 

Aria chuckled in her own private amusement and took a sip of her drink. “That’s why you don’t fucking run Omega and I do, Bray.”

He was not going to be rattled by her remark. “We know one is the Alliance. That’s a no brainer.”

“Maybe and who is the other?” Aria played into this as she turned to finally look at the batarian.

Bray haphazardly shrugged. “No idea. Mercs maybe?”

She nodded her head in appreciation for some sort of logical choice. “Could be. The Alliance is one party. Like you said, “A ‘no brainer.’ Even Ish would know that, so they don’t count as one of the two parties. There has to be others….” The asari queen of Omega became still as the wheels inside her purple head turned. “Sh’sk, take this data pad to intel. Very confidential. Tell them I want to know who is looking into this.”

“Understood,” Sh’sk grabbed the pad off the couch to attend to the task.

“And tell them not to take their sweet time either,” Aria added as she took another sip from her drink.

Bray looked on as the other left the area leaving him alone at the private booth with his employer. He shook his head as he reflected upon what they learned that evening. He just didn’t get it. Why would a former dead spectre spark any interest to Aria? He knew her. If she was utilizing her resources to look deeper into this, then it caught her eye. But, why? Aria caught the disturbance in both pairs of his brown eyes. “Something the matter, Bray?” She called him out.

“Heh, I just don’t get it,” He muttered. “Why so much fuss over Commander Shepard? She isn’t anything spectacular.”


End file.
